


Glass Heart

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dark fic, Deja Vu, Don't worry, Dream dismisses your worries, Dream has wings, Dream is manipulative, Dream is not nice, Dream will take care of you, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Have you been here before?, He doesn't like your question, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Gets Drugged, Reader is heavily influenced by Dream's magic, Reader is naive, Reader is tired, Reader takes matters into her own hands, Reader tries to go home, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Sex, Suicide, Yandere dream, mentions of underswap sans, reader is female, reader tries to call for help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: You never thought much of leaving your water bottle unattended at work, and one day, after coming home, you collapse. luckily for you, someone hears your cry for help and comes to your aid.Dream just wants to make sure that you're safe and happy with him...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 151





	1. The First Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoistBoy420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistBoy420/gifts).



> Part of a talent trade with Coolcowboycody also known as MoistBoy420. 
> 
> DO NOT read if you are sensitive to dark subject matter. 
> 
> MIND THE TAGS

“Thanks again, my dear!” 

You gave a cheerful smile as you waved to the lady whom you had just helped. She’d been struggling to push her cart full of groceries, and it’d been no trouble for you to lend a hand.

You did things like that often. Sometimes it was more habit than an actual desire to do a good deed, but still, you didn’t mind offering help to someone who needed it.

Some days, it was more difficult to maintain that attitude… Some days, the emptiness _filled_ you, and you _struggled_ . So often, you felt like… _no one really cared._

Oh sure, people spoke _well_ of you, calling you a hard worker, a sweetheart, and… what was that word they used to describe you?

Oh yes… _dependable._ You were the person that they called on when all others failed. But you still felt… _taken for granted._

Most days, you could bullshit your way through it. _A good deed is its own reward_ , and all that crap.

This was _not_ one those days, and you were _trying_ to drown it out with the music in your ears as you hummed softly to yourself, taking another quick sip from your water cup as you put it back down on the counter and ran back to your tasks.

_Just get through the day… keep smiling. It’s gonna be_ **_fine_ ** _._

When you _finally_ got home, you were more than happy to throw yourself onto your bed, absolutely exhausted from your work day.

Your head hurt, and your body felt _hollow and heavy._ Dark whispers filled your heart, feeding you doubts about your worth and what you meant to those around you. Settling further into your bed, you drowned out those thoughts as you let your mind drift, absently feeling that no one would notice if you disappeared…

All at once, your whole body _jolted_ and you woke up, blinking rapidly, you looked at the clock. It had been 6:30 when you'd laid down, and it was now 7. 

"I… I guess I had a nap.” Your stomach grumbled angrily at you, and you mumbled, “Ugh, I should… go eat… probably..." You didn't get up, choosing to lay in bed a moment longer. 

Your eyes were feeling heavy again, annoyingly so, and you grunted as you finally sat up, dragging yourself to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal.

You realized that you were feeling even _more tired_ , and you abandoned the thought of eating. You were making your way _back_ to bed, when your legs inexplicably collapsed beneath you.

It seemed impossible to prevent your fall as you toppled to the ground. Pain laced through you as your body connected with the floor, and you struggled to try to move your numb legs and arms. 

It was useless to try to move, and yet, you were _conscious_ , struggling to understand what was happening, and feeling _frightened._

_Were you having a heart attack? Or an aneurysm? What the fuck was_ wrong _with you?_

You twitched on the ground, and feebly, you tried to call for help, even though you _knew_ that the chances of someone hearing you was nix. Tears slid down your cheeks, and the dim fear that maybe you’d been _drugged_ began to surface as you recalled how many times during the day your cup of water had been left unsupervised in the break room. Something like this had never happened to you before, and it was with your mind full of fear that you felt your vision begin to fog and darken. All your fears about being _forgotten and unnoticed_ returned to you full force. 

Conscious thought bled from you like water from a sieve, and you felt yourself growing cold… and then, a warmth spread through you.

Without knowing why, peace settled your heart, and you drifted into unconsciousness.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The first thing you were aware of was that you were incredibly comfortable. Your whole body was pleasantly warm and you felt soothed, content and peaceful… except someone was softly tugging at your shoulder as though trying to rouse you.

“Go away, mom.” You mumbled, trying to roll away from the persistent pull and burrowing further into the blankets.

“Human, please, wake up.” 

That masculine voice _definitely_ didn’t belong to your mom and your eyes snapped open.

You’d seen and interacted with monsters before; you’d even seen some Skeleton monsters… but the skeleton standing beside you was unlike _anyone_ you’d ever seen before.

His bones shimmered pearlescent, with golden highlights rimming his sockets and staining his zygomatic bones.

He was dressed in yellow and deep violet colors. The expression on his cute skull was concerned and shy as he pleaded, “Are you ok?”

You blinked in utter confusion. 

“Who are you and how did you get into my apartment?”

The skeleton lowered his head as he explained softly, “My name’s Dream. And, I’m so sorry for intruding, but, I heard you… I heard you call for help. I used my magic to come into your apartment. It was the only way I could do so without damaging your door.”

You couldn’t recall ever seeing him before, but at the moment, a sense of relief flooded you. You hadn’t _keeled over and died_ . Someone had _heard you._

“Did you call an ambulance?”

Dream gave a soft laugh.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of examining you with my magic. You’re going to be just fine… however...” He looked very uncomfortable and you pressed him.

“Yeah? What? What’s with that look?” 

“... I’m concerned for your safety. When I was examining your body with my magic… There was an unknown component in your system.”

Fear flashed through you and he held up his hands, “You’re going to be fine, it should be all out of you, but, you should really be careful”

“Why didn’t you call an ambulance?” You furrowed your brow and he shook his head.

He looked sheepish as he replied, “Honestly, it didn’t occur to me. I’m a very proficient healer. And, at the time, all I could think about was trying to get you better, and by the time it occurred to me, I’d already finished healing you, and I-”

He continued to babble, his words shy and awkward as he tried to explain himself, and the cogs in your mind turned.

You didn’t know much about monsters, but you’d seen some horrendous racism against them before, and as his words processed in your brain, you had to admit, it was brave of him to even _try_ to come to your aid. 

“It, it’s ok.” You heard yourself saying. “Thanks for your help, Dream.”

“Oh, heh, it was nothing, really, uh… Say?”He tilted his head and your heart fluttered as he gave you a goofy smile, “What _is_ your name?”

“(Y/N).” 

His sockets burst with stars and he gave you an endearing smile. “I’m so happy to meet you. I’m just sorry it was under these circumstances. I-” he fidgeted, “Heh, would it be ok if I came back to check in on you? I’d feel _awful_ if something happened. If, if it makes you uncomfortable, I understand!”

You thought about it very seriously for a moment before nodding. He seemed harmless, and if you really thought about it, he’d even saved you a medical bill.

But something still troubled you…

“Dream, whatever was in my body before… Do you know what it was?”

Dream shook his head, but he looked at you with some concern as he admitted, “It wasn’t anything that _should have been in your body_ … which makes me think that… it might have been a _drug_.” He looked at you with concern as he added, “I don’t want to make any assumptions, but, do you take any medications that could have-”

“No, actually, I don’t.” You replied, and you watched as his sockets narrowed with thought.

“Ah. Then… how?” He gave a guilty flinch. “I’m sorry, I probably should have called an ambulance, I just-” 

“It’s ok. You did what you thought was best.” You replied, although your mind was crawling with the implications. You went back to all the times your cup of water had been left unsupervised at work and your skin crawled with the thought that it might have been one of your co-workers that had _drugged you_.

_Who could have-_

“Oh my stars, it’s getting late!” Dream jolted, and you felt a harsh pulse in your chest as he began to walk from you. I’ll come back to check on you tomorrow, (Y/N). Please stay safe, ok?”

“Yeah, ok. Oh, Dream! I… thank you.” You swallowed harshly. You’d forgotten to thank him. If he hadn’t show up, you could have-

His expression softened and your heart fluttered in your chest as he nodded.

“I’m so glad I heard you.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You avoided using your usual cup of water the next day, observing your co-workers as you wondered if _it was one of them._

A few of them _did_ seem too friendly, but none of them seemed… _off_ , or frustrated.

_But then again, they could just be acting._ You thought to yourself bitterly as you sipped from the store-bought water bottle you’d purchased, ensuring that you weren’t drinking anything with the potential to be contaminated.

The thought of calling the police had occurred to you, but… you didn’t want Dream to get into trouble. Dream had stepped in, when he had no obligations to you, a human. Besides, you’d dealt with police before, and they never took you seriously. 

_They have more important things to worry about than a nobody like me._

You drank the whole 16 oz bottle before crushing the plastic and getting back to work. 

You couldn’t put your finger on it, but, Dream had been running through your thoughts all day. The fact that he’d answered your call for help was something that made your heart hammer. 

He’d really saved you, and you knew it was a _stupid_ train of thought, but he was really cute for a skeleton. 

_Honestly, (Y/N), you’re being dumb. Stop it._

When you got home, you felt exhausted, just like the day before yesterday.

You’d kept your distance, instead of reaching out to people the way you usually did, and as a result, you’d been treated very coldly, by your co-workers and the customers you’d spoken to.

_You couldn’t win._

A knock at your door had your heart jumping into your throat. 

“(Y/N)? It’s me, Dream.”

You felt yourself relax as you went to your door and opened it. Sure enough, there was Dream, looking relieved to see you.

“Oh thank goodness!” Dream gave a soft laugh, “I’m so glad to see you! I, heh, I’m sorry, but I was just really worried about you.”

Your heart pulsed. 

He? Was worried about you? 

You felt surprised and something warm stirred in you, a touched feeling as he scratched the back of his skull, looking shy.

“How are you? Did anything happen today? Are you feeling better?”

“I’m fine, Dream, heh, other than being _tired_ from work, I’m really ok.”

He looked at you with concern.

“Tired? Oh my!” His sockets widened and he held out his hand.

“May I?”

“What uh, what are you going to do?”

“I just wanna check your HP. Exhaustion isn’t good for humans!”

Curious, you held your hand out to him, and he gently took your fingers in his gloved hands. The soft texture of the leather felt reassuring, and a brilliant shimmer spiraled from his touch, like soft yellow vines, as his sockets flashed.

You marveled, the warmth of his magic felt _pure, and wholesome,_ and as he let you go, you found yourself relinquishing his hand with some regret.

“There’s no trace of whatever was there before. I bolstered your HP with my magic, I hope that was ok.” He smiled gently and you gave a shiver.

“I, it felt really good! Thank you? I didn’t know monsters could do that!”

“Not every monster. I happen to be a little bit different from some of them.” Dream gave you a proud grin as he hiked a thumb towards himself. “I love helping out where I can!”

You laughed at him, flushing. He was just _so cute? And nice?_

“Well I uh,” Dream flustered as you laughed at him, giving you a sheepish smile. “I’d better leave you to it! Take care, (Y/N)!”

As you closed your door, you felt your heart glowing with warmth. It had been so long since you’d talked with someone that radiated such kindness the way Dream did.

_I wouldn’t mind talking to him again…_ you blushed slightly as you berated yourself. You just met him, he probably wouldn’t appreciate you being _clingy-_

You stiffened at the unwanted memory that surfaced with the word and you forced it to the back of your mind as you went about your evening.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The next day, you were hellishly busy at work. The lines at the grocery store seemed endless and you felt, more than once, like you would lose your mind as you worked the register, trying to maintain your polite smile.

With some customers, it was fine. But as the day wore on and your shift began to transition, the mood shifted as well.

One irritable person after another gave you some snide remark, some unkind look or a snort when you told them to have a good day, and your carefully placed smile began to chip and crack.

Your eye twitched, and your body began to slow as you tried to fight off the mood with your own positivity.

In the rush of your day, you forgot to purchase a water bottle, and you were forced to simply take a water cup and fill it quickly from the faucet. 

_As long as I don’t drink from it again, I should be fine… right?_

You never had time to get another sip _anyways_ , and by the time you got home, your feet hurt, and your heart felt so _bruised._

The beginning pangs of a headache were lancing behind your eyes and you groaned as you didn’t even bother to get into the shower, throwing yourself onto your couch and giving a deep sigh.

_Could the ground just… swallow me up? That’d be just great._

The thought that you’d have to _do it all again tomorrow_ made your heart hurt. 

You knew this wasn’t what you wanted to be doing for the rest of your life, but it just seemed so impossible to climb up past the rut you were. No matter how many times you told yourself you had a future, or that this was only temporary, it was growing harder and harder to see it.

All you wanted to do was just _stop feeling for a moment…._

_Gentle hands held your own, and a soft glow surrounded you as your face was cupped._

_“What did they do to you now, (Y/N?)” Dream’s soft query had you reaching for him, as you wrapped your arms around his slightly smaller frame, burying your face into his shoulder. He smelled sweet and slightly sour, like apple candy._

_A soft stroke over your back sent tingles down your spine as he gave a soft sigh._

_“It’s ok… I’m here…”_

You startled awake as your alarm went off, and with a groan, you rolled to your feet, lurching towards the shower. Oddly, you felt refreshed, hopeful even, although your body felt _gross,_ since you’d neglected to shower after work _._

Scratching the back of your head, you stood under the spray of water and hurried through cleaning yourself off, feeling giddy. 

You had to be off your rocker, to be dreaming about… Dream, that way.

_Wonder why he’s called Dream…_

The warm water invigorated you and you felt like you could face the day again…

_You kind of wished you could see Dream again._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“Hey, (Y/N), you been ok?”

You jerked back as your co-worker, David, clapped a hand on your shoulder, feeling icy prickles running down your body as you quirked a brow at him.

“Yeah, man, I’m fine. Don’t sneak up on me like that, yeah?” Your voice had a slight edge and he gave you a grimace as he pulled his hand back with an exaggerated motion.

“Easy, _tiger._ I was just asking about your well-being, sheesh.”

“Just do me a favor and respect my bubble, alright?” You replied shortly.

He snorted and muttered under his breath, but you were no longer listening to him, as your mind worked with nerves.

_Was it him?_

You kept your distance from him for the rest of the day. You found yourself wishing that you could talk to Dream and you stared dismally at your phone with regret.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You were trudging down the hallway of your apartment when you stopped short, feeling your cheeks flush.

_There was Dream, walking from the opposite end of the hall._

He froze as he saw you, and his skull flushed amber tones as he grinned and waved at you.

Butterflies slammed against your ribs, and you raised your hand in greeting as he hurried towards you.

“Heya, (Y/N)! Heh, I was just thinking about you. How are you feeling?”

Avidly, you forced back your awkward emotions, feeling bubbly and happy as you replied to him.

“I’m doing alright, dude. Heh, it was a really long day. Say, I uh,” Your mouth felt really dry and you swallowed, trying to work up your nerve. “I’m really glad I saw you, I uh, heh, I wanted to know if maybe I could have your number?”

Dream blinked at you in what seemed like surprise before practically bouncing in place as he nodded, “Yeah! I’d love to talk to you more, (Y/N)!”

You felt the butterflies turn into vicious bubbles and you gave a nervous laugh as you handed your phone to him and watched him type his digits into your contacts. You were shocked when he stuck a glimmering yellow tongue out with concentration, and your eyes zeroed in on the translucent appendage, your whole body going stiff.

_He has a tongue-_

“There!” he smiled brightly, his sockets squinting as he passed your phone back to you with a nod, “I look forward to hearing from you!”

You took your phone and stuffed it back into your pocket, nodding and giving a chuckle, “Thanks Dream!”

_It brought you some relief that you could text him, if anything happened to you._

  
“Well, you have a good night, ok?” Dream smiled, and your eyes followed the swish of his cape as he gave you a backwards wave, “Be safe, alright?”

“Y-yeah, you too!” You called out, nearly clapping a hand over your mouth.

_‘You too, huh?’ You were in the one in trouble, dummy. Now he thinks you’re a dork._

You ducked into your apartment, feeling flushed and giddy. The rush of your emotions in interacting with Dream was something you hadn’t experienced in what felt like forever, and you took a deep breath, trying to steady your pulsing heart.

_Stop being ridiculous, (Y/N). Sure, he saved you, that doesn’t mean you have to lose your shit over him._

Apparently, your brain had very different ideas, because your mind took things a step further that night, as you dreamt in bed, sweat running down your thighs as you groped between your legs.

His tongue was a focal point in your fantasies as he pressed his teeth against your mouth, and you pinned him beneath you, sucking the cute appendage into your mouth and clasping his hands with yours, holding him down as he breathed sweet nothings into your ears.

Upon waking, you felt some measure of shame, but your body felt so energized, as you got ready for work again.

You were humming softly, feeling on top of the world as you looked down at his number in your phone.

The thought of talking to him was a little overwhelming, so you held off, feeling it’d be better to wait until you’d calmed the fuck down.

_That’d be really great._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Life decided to knock you down several pegs that day.

The day had been shitty, and you’d soaked your shoes through to the sock. 

Work was brutal, _but what made it so much worse_ , was that upon encountering a demanding customer, who insisted on using an expired coupon, your manager had been called. _And she did not back you up,_ choosing instead to allow the customer to use the coupon.

To add insult to injury, two of your co-workers had called out, and you were asked to take on their shifts.

You almost said no. _You should have said no._

But like the _idiot you were_ , you gave in. 

The day seemed endless. 

Your shoes were still soggy, and your head hurt. You felt _so drained._

_What’s the point?_

When you got to your apartment, you swayed on your feet. 

Alarm branched through you, and you _realized._

_You had been drinking from your unmonitored cup of water again._

Sweat trickled down your forehead as you shakily grabbed your phone. You didn’t have time to berate yourself for _forgetting._

You hit the dial-tone for Dream. As the phone rang, your legs gave out and you toppled heavily to the ground.

The phone clattered, and you could hear his voice as he picked up.

“Hello? (Y/N)?... Are you there?”

Your breath was growing heavy, and the last thing you recalled was Dream’s voice, speaking blurrily through the phone.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up, you didn’t feel _tired._

You didn’t feel _sad_ or _empty_ either.

There was a strange, uncharacteristic bliss that bubbled inside of you and you sighed happily as you nuzzled into the pillow that your head rested on.

…

_The pillow moved underneath your cheek._

Your eyes flew open in a panic and as you flailed, you lost your balance and toppled off the bed, landing roughly to the ground.

“Ouch! Fuck!” You yelped, and there was a muffled sound of surprise from the bed. You looked up into Dream’s concerned expression as he stammered, “Oh no! Are you hurt?”

Slipping from the bed, he knelt beside you, gazing at you with those soft, starry lights in his skull.

“D-Dream? I-”

You paused as you took in your surroundings.This wasn’t your apartment. You didn’t even think you were in the building _complex_ anymore. The ceiling was far too high and ornate. In fact, the whole room looked way too elegant, even if it was simplistic in style, to be anything other than a room in some grand house.

Dream fidgeted as he took a deep breath.

“Listen, I know I have a lot to explain, but (Y/N), please tell me, are you ok? How do you feel?” 

You took in a breath, trying to calm yourself as you took stock of your body, closing your eyes so you could think without distraction. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. If anything… you felt _good._ Your body felt warm and content; you even felt _energized_ ; a feeling that seemed to hardly ever cross your path these days.

“I feel fine.” You finally spoke, looking into Dream’s concerned gaze as he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank the stars. I was _so worried._ There was even more of that substance this time, I-” his voice took on a shiver.

“I was _so_ scared.” He murmured, looking at you with uncensored relief. “Now, I guess you’re wondering why you’re not in your apartment. I can explain, but, there’s something I need to say first.”

You waited as Dream took your hand and helped you stand back up, beckoning you to sit on the bed while he cleared his throat.

“You were much worse when I found you, (Y/N). I… I panicked when I found you, and I tried healing you the same way as before but... “ his smile faltered as he looked at you with a strange expression. “You, heh, you _wouldn’t wake up.”_

Your heart was pounding, but for some reason, you felt calm. In fact, you noticed that Dream’s sockets were glowing softly, his voice lilting in concern as he continued, “I was afraid that… that if someone had done this to you, that they would be _coming_ for you, I-”

He cut himself off, taking a deep breath as he seemed to steady himself.

“So, I took you home with me, just to get you somewhere safe while I healed you.”

You took a moment to process this, trying to keep from panicking at the thought that _someone had targeted you again._

Dream went on softly, “As I was healing you, you started to thrash, and I tried to wake you up, but uh-” he flushed amber, and scratched at the back of his neck. “You kind of… _grabbed_ me.”

You blinked at him as he sweated, “I tried to untangle myself from you, but, heh, you’re uh, you’re really _strong_ for a human.” 

You flushed as Dream went on in a quieter tone of voice, “That and… you just seemed like you needed comfort.”

His sockets had a very soft glimmer to them as he reached out to take your hand. Without really knowing why, you reached back, and his touch seemed to leak into your skin, flooding you with an overwhelming peace and sense of security.

“I’m sorry if it was overstepping, I know you just met me, I just… I couldn’t just _leave_ you on your own.”

You fidgeted, blushing at the thought that you’d been so _clingy._

You knew you had a penchant for doing that in your sleep, so it didn’t surprise you, but it was still _embarrassing_ to think that you’d _clung_ to Dream.

_Poor guy, I probably held him captive. Crap._

“I’m sorry about that, Dream.” You coughed awkwardly. 

“It’s, it’s quite alright, (Y/N). I, um, I didn’t mind at all.” Dream seemed to mumble that last bit very quickly as he stood and pulled you to your feet.

“I, where is this? I didn’t know our apartment complex had rooms like this?” You gave a weak laugh.

He fidgeted.

“Actually, (Y/N), I have a confession.”

He turned to look at you fully as he drew in a breath. And then, you watched as his whole frame began to give off a brilliant glow, giving him an angelic appearance as the shimmering lights in his sockets flashed powerfully. Your mouth nearly dropped open as luminescent wings appeared at his back, and a halo glittered to life over his head.

“I’m… not an ordinary monster. I’m the guardian of Hopes and Dreams.”

“... Dream, what the fuck?” you uttered dumbly, unable to tear your eyes from him. Radiant waves of peace washed over you as he drew close and took your hand.

“I’m sorry for the deception, but, I didn’t know if you would believe me when I first met you. That’s why I couldn’t call the police. They would have questioned me, and I wouldn’t have been able to prove my existence to them, much less anything else. You know how it is for monsters in your world, they have it much harder than other humans. The important thing, however,” Dream squeezed your hands reassuringly, “Is that all I cared about was protecting you.”

“I- why me? If you’re some bigshot guardian that doesn’t even exist in my world, why would you care about one measly human?” You stammered, feeling strange as he let go of your hands, his brilliance fading away while he resumed his normal demeanor.

“Because, (Y/N), I can tell you’re _special_. In the short time I’ve known you, you’ve proven yourself to be kind and generous. And in a dark world like yours, where humans mistreat monster kind, I do not take that lightly.”

Dream smiled at you indulgently as he reached forward and brushed a hand over your cheek.

“You’re very special. And I refuse to let anyone hurt you.”

Your chest fluttered as he perked up.

“Let me show you around! It’s not everyday that I have guests!”

You let him lead you from the room, curiosity blooming inside of you. Was he for real? The guardian of hopes and dreams? _What does that even mean?_

He was waiting for you at the bedroom door, and you suddenly stopped as you came to a realization.

_You weren’t wearing your own clothes._

A soft, white skirt graced your hips and hung down your legs, while a pretty blouse of the same color clung to your torso.

You swallowed harshly and looked up at Dream, who tilted his head quizzically.

“Is something the matter, (Y/N)?”

“Dream, did you _dress me?”_ Your voice came out like a squeak as he flushed and shuffled.

“Oh. Oh dear. I, uh, heh, I’m sorry, (Y/N), but, um, you kind of… _soiled_ your old clothes. It just seemed like the right thing to change you into clean ones. I’m sorry, I should have told you, but I didn’t want to embarrass you. But! Let’s not dwell on it!” His voice swelled with cheer again and he flung open the bedroom door.

Desperate for a distraction, you looked at your surroundings, suddenly pausing before a window.

“ _Where_ did you say you brought me?” You choked as you peered out to see an impossible landscape.

“This is _my_ realm. It’s… not part of your world.” Dream looked back at you, concerned. “I felt that you would be safest here. After all, there’s _no way_ that anyone from your world would be able to come here without my help. And I would _never_ help whomever tried to hurt you. I- (Y/N)? Are you ok?”

The breaths you were taking were shallow as you realized that you were _in another reality entirely._

He _had_ to be telling the truth, because chunks of land didn’t just _float in the air,_ nor did crystals grow on trees like fruit, and-

“(Y/N).” His calm voice broke through your panic, and you turned to him, looking into his glowing sockets. Warmth and calm enveloped you like an embrace and you breathed deeply, mesmerized by the light of his gaze.

“Listen to me,” His silky voice thrummed through you and he took your hands.

“Everything’s _ok._ You’re _safe._ And as soon as I know that no one’s threatening you, I’ll take you back, alright? There’s _nothing_ here that will bring you harm.”

His voice was echoing through your mind, and somehow, you felt _better._

_You felt peaceful. His voice erased your concern, and you nodded to him, feeling hazy and relaxed as you accepted his words._

“There, there,” he murmured, pulling you into his arms as he hugged you tightly, “Feel better?”

“Uh huh.” You hummed, leaning into him as a goofy smile spread over your lips. 

With a cheery grin, he took your hand again and tugged you.

“Now, let’s go get something to eat! I didn’t know what you liked, so, I fixed up a few things!” 

Your stomach rumbled, reminding you that you hadn’t eaten since before you went to work. _Actually,_ you were starving, and you giggled.

“Unless you’re a terrible cook, I doubt you’ll have fixed anything I won’t eat right now.”

He gave you a delighted chuckle and blushed, “I’ve been practicing with a friend!”

“Oh? Do they live here too?”

“No, actually, they live in another timeline. Ah, here we are!”

Dream opened a plain but very elegant looking door, and you followed him into a very tidy, modern looking dining room. Light shone from a single grand window, and in front of the window was a table, suited for four. 

The table held a few dishes, and your mouth watered as you recognized them instantly; A tray of tacos, a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and a plate of buffalo chicken wings. Two chalices with a dark were at each end of the table, along with glasses of water.

After the shock of the alien landscape, you felt comforted at the smell and sight of food you were well familiar with. 

A painful gurgle from your stomach reminded you that you were incredibly hungry and as Dream pulled out a chair for you, you sat down very eagerly. Dream tucked you into the table carefully and gestured to the dishes.

“Help yourself!” He grinned as he sat across from you, gazing at you with an expression that… came across as _adoring_.

You paused, suddenly feeling a cold sweat of anxiety break out over your skin.

“I- aren’t you going to eat too?”

“Oh, heh, yes of course, I just want to make sure that you get first pick!” 

The enticing smell of the took your attention by storm, and you pushed back the feeling of anxiety as you reached forward, picking the dish you liked most and tucking into it.

You wouldn’t have thought that a skeleton would make for a good cook, but the food was really delicious, tantalizing your taste buds and you closed your eyes with some pleasure as you chewed and swallowed, taking a long drink from the water cup before consuming more of the food before you.

Dream’s smile widened as he watched you eat, his sockets glimmering every time you gave a noise of pleasure from the food.

“You made this?” You asked in some disbelief.

He nodded enthusiastically, smirking, “Surprised?”

“Well, yes.”

“Let me guess; it’s because I’m a skeleton, isn’t it?”

You smiled sheepishly and nodded.

He giggled and began to go into detail about how he’d been practicing his cooking skills with a friend, but as he spoke, you glanced away, looking at the windows.

This time, you could look out into the world, and your mouth quirked as you took in more of the outside world.

The landscape was impossible, like something out of a fantasy anime. Floating rocks, shimmering crystals and iridescent flowers dotted the very lush ground… It was completely unfamiliar to you, but you couldn’t look away. The thought that Dream was some powerful being was contradictory with the way he acted and treated you, and yet, as you looked at the place he lived, you felt that you were inclined to believe him-

“(Y/N)? Are you listening?”

You snapped your gaze back to Dream as he smiled softly, “I asked if you wanted an apple?”

You looked down and saw that he was holding out an apple slice to you. It was a really delicious-looking slice of apple and you reached out for it eagerly.

The crisp sweetness filled your mouth and you hummed in pleasure.

“Do you like them? They’re from my very own orchard.” Dream looked pleased as you nodded.

“I don’t usually like apples, but damn, that one’s really good!” You grinned sheepishly as he pushed a plate of the apple slices towards you. 

“Thank you! Would you like some more?” 

Your mouth watered and you reached forward, sinking your teeth into the crisp flesh of another apple slice. It was addicting, like eating a bag of chips.

Dream’s grin had widened as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned his skull against his hands, gazing at you with a fond expression.

It was… less than comfortable, and you swallowed harshly, finishing the last bite of apple as you began to sweat.

“What… what are you looking at?”

“I’m just so excited to have you here in my home. It was so hard to keep my true identity from you.” Dream grinned. “I’m so happy you like my cooking too! I think you’ll be very happy here!”

The sweat turned cold on your skin and you prodded, hoping that maybe you had misunderstood.

“Dream… you promised you’d take me home.”

Dream tilted his skull as he looked at you.

“Did I actually promise? Well, it doesn’t matter, if you really want to go home, I’ll take you… I just…” He looked away and spoke softly, “I can’t take you back when I know that you’re in trouble there. Please, please stay until I know for sure that you won’t be in danger anymore. If, if something happened to you, I’d-” his voice shook, and you swallowed harshly, looking away as you muttered, “I… yeah. Yeah ok, Dream. I just… Did you call the police? Or my family? Does anyone else know about what’s going on with me? Because I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, yes! I took care of everything, don’t worry!” Dream replied with a nod. “I have a friend in your AU, and I enlisted their help. As soon as they contact me, I’ll bring you back.”

“Oh? You have a friend there?”

“Yeah! They actually live in your apartment complex, perhaps you know him? His name is Sans.”

You tried to think, but somehow, you couldn’t recall anyone with that name.

“He’s a skeleton monster, kinda short and stocky? Wears a blue jacket-”

“Oh!” You nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’ve seen him around.”

Dream gave a grin as he nodded.

“Don’t worry, Sans is very good with these sorts of situations. He’ll find whoever’s been doing this to you, and he’ll report it.”

The fact that this all seemed really elaborate dragged at the back of your mind, but your full belly and the warmth that soaked into you from the light outside made you reluctant to pursue that train of thought. 

“When will we know that it’s safe for me to go back?”

Dream fished into his pocket and pulled out the phone you’d seen him with before.

“He’ll call me. This phone has interdimensional magic, so don’t worry about that.”

You flushed, stammering.

“You mean… you would have been able to talk to me from here?”

“Absolutely!”

“Dream, this is too much!” you protested, “You barely met me, you don’t _know me_ , why would you care this much about me?”

You watched his expression dip and he stood up, walking over to your side, he knelt down looking into your face as he asked softly, “What have you gone through, that you think that you’re beneath attention?”

Your breath hitched as he took your hands again.

Tears gathered at your eyes as he continued, “I don’t _need_ a reason to want to protect you, or to care about you. Time means nothing to me when I can sense a soul as pure and fragile as yours. It’s like a glass butterfly.”

Your eyes widened at that description. It was possibly the most poetic thing anyone had ever said to you, and you licked your lips as he reached up to cup your face in his hands, gazing at you earnestly.

As you considered his words, your emotions tangled up inside you. The thought that you were _worthless_ was always weighing on your mind, _especially these days_ , and you trembled under Dream’s touch as he swept his thumbs across your cheeks, catching the tears and wiping them from your cheeks.

“What did they do to you, _Beloved?”_ He murmured almost under his breath, and you felt your heart _squeeze_ at the term of endearment. His sockets were glowing brilliantly again, as he gazed up at you from his kneeling position on the floor, but you hardly noticed.

Memories flashed behind your eyes, and you felt yourself growing cold with every one that ran behind your eyes.

_Your mouth twisted with pain and disgust as you watched your younger self walk in on your ex cheating on you with the girl he had told you not to worry about._

_Your mind spun and you saw yourself working the weekends, holidays, unable to say “no” when asked if you could pick up a shift. Tasks that no one else bothered with fell to you, and you’d go home exhausted._

_And yet, you were the failure in your family’s eyes, you were the friend that was never invited along, you were…_

_“Unappreciated.”_

You snapped out of it with a gasp as Dream’s voice filled your ears, and you found yourself clutching at him, trying to escape the pain that your memories had brought.

He let you hold him, gently reaching up to brush his gloved phalanges through your hair as he murmured to you, “There, there, it’s ok. I’m here for you, _Beloved.”_

The long you held him, the more your pain was erased. You began to grow calm, as his aura surrounded you, replacing your hopelessness with warmth, the chill in your heart with a sense of belonging, until you were desperately trying to pull him closer, in an effort to _feel more more of him._

When he tugged you into a kiss, you gladly reciprocated, feeling those same butterflies from before jitter through your stomach. 

_I… I’m kissing Dream… he’s kissing me, it’s like my dream and I-_

“You’re so sweet,” Dream had pulled away to purr into your ear, panting breathlessly, he pulled you into another kiss that had you whimpering as your body tingled under his attention.

He pulled away from your mouth nuzzle into your neck and you felt the gooey warmth of his tongue trace a line along your jaw and to the back of your ear before he gave you a slight nibble, causing you to gasp at the sensations.

“D-Dream, please!” You mewled softly and your fingers clutched at his shoulders as he blew softly into your hair.

“Come with me.” Dream whispered into your ear.

It was ludicrous, the way he was making you feel. Every touch along your skin was some strange bliss, addicting and comforting. It was far more pleasure than you could ever recall feeling your entire life as he pulled you closer. Once again, his sockets flashed and in a strange instance of inertia, you found yourself in bed, on your back with the skeleton straddling you as he continued to kiss you into a blissful haze.

Every stroke of his tongue against your skin, every caress of his gloved fingers through your hair and along your body left you arching into him.

“Dream,” You murmured, and he sucked in a deep breath, his sockets going wide as you spoke his name aloud once more. The gentle glow of his lush wings suddenly appeared behind him, and you whimpered at just how _beautiful_ he looked.

He pulled back, and as you looked into his sockets, you could see an amber haze, radiating from the gold of his irises and it left you speechless as he spoke in a gentle, melodic voice.

“What is it, my _Beloved_?”

There was a ringing in your ears at the term of endearment, and you heard yourself whisper desperately to him. 

“Please, kiss me.”

In that moment, all you knew was that you had felt so much better with Dream then you could recall feeling in _so very long._

But as his teeth grazed over your neck, followed by his gooey, yellow tongue, you couldn’t bring yourself to protest as the small skeleton began to pepper nips and licks down your collarbone and trailed further down still. He wrapped his long, soft wings around you, encompassing you far more than he could with his arms as he caressed you tenderly with his hands.

“No one’s _ever_ made you feel so good, have they, (Y/N)?” Dream whispered, and you could hear some pride leaking into his words as he murmured, “I could make you happy, _every day, you know.”_ And he squeezed at your sensitive peaks through your clothes, pressing greedily against the beat of your heart.

You watched through half-lidded eyes as he ducked down, his wings letting you go to flare out from his back and he carefully gripped the hem of your shirt with his teeth.

His radiant eyelights flickered up to look at you as he tugged your shirt up, completely exposing you to his view as he shimmied the cloth over your bare chest.

You inhaled sharply as you felt him grip both your breasts in his hands, thumbing at your nipples experimentally while he held the material of the blouse in his jaws. The feeling of the leather of his gloves made you inhale sharply as the softness sent prickles down your skin. You couldn’t _see_ what he was doing to you, but you felt every trace of his touch

He smirked, licking his teeth, and a thrill went down your spine as you noticed just how _sharp_ his incisors were.

“You’re so beautiful. My sweet little human,” He murmured as he bent down, inhaling at your skin and giving a small sigh of delight.

The _whoosh_ of his breath tickled you and sent prickles down your skin.

Your mind was feeling more relaxed with every passing second. There was a hot fire in your belly that was spiraling out of your control, the longer he kissed you, and you gave a whimper as he _bit_ into your supple flesh before licking at the spot he’d marked onto you.

“There, there,” He soothed you as your breath became heavier.

You closed your eyes, reveling in your euphoria as his hands wandered freely over your body.

All at once, however, you heard his soft voice.

"(Y/N)."

You opened your eyes to see him hovering over you, a pale, ochre blush tinting his ivory skull.

“Won’t you look at me, Beloved?" He hummed and you nodded, desperate for him to keep touching you.

"Good girl." A strange ringing filled your ears as he murmured, "Don't hide your pretty eyes from me."

You watched with hooded eyelids as he shifted your skirt aside, slowly dragging your panties from your thighs and running his gloved hands over your skin.

"So pretty," He purred softly. "I wonder, is your skin as soft as it looks?"

He brought one of his hands to his mouth and his teeth gripped the fabric of the glove that adorned his phalanges. With one swift motion, he'd pulled the glove clean away from his hand, revealing his pearlescent bones.

"I've been waiting so long for this, Beloved." He murmured softly, and you gasped audibly as he sank his phalanges into your lush core.

The sudden intrusion would have been _painful_ , if not for the fact that you were already _dripping_ with arousal. 

You struggled against your hazy mind as you questioned, “What d-do you mean you’ve been waiting-”

But your breath was stolen from you as he _stroked_ your exposed button, sending a thrill up through your nerves that had your toes curling.

The question that you held in your mind was pushed far, far away from you as he stroked your sensitive body.

“Ah, _there_ it is,” Dream cooed, and he repeated the motion, slowly dragging his smooth phalange over that sensitive nub. Your back arched, all thought obliterated as he pressed tantalizing circles around your skin, whispering sweet nothings to you as you writhed and cried out underneath him.

No one had ever touched you like this, no one had ever made you _feel this way_ , and as you unraveled at his mere touch, you missed the way Dream’s sockets narrowed, the golden tinted saliva that dripped from his teeth as he kept his gaze on your face.

“That’s it, (Y/N), let it go…” He coaxed, his wings arching towards you as he brushed them against your face and neck.

The spring that was winding up inside of you suddenly broke loose, and you jolted underneath Dream's touch, much to his delight, squeezing your thighs together and stuttering out your rapture. 

The glow of immeasurable pleasure left you whining and begging for more, and Dream gasped softly as you reached out for him, pleading. 

"(Y/N)," Dream reached out to cup your cheeks in his carpals, giggling at your hazy expression.

"Tell me,” he whispered, “Tell me what you want."

"What… I want?" You licked your lips huskily, aching all over as Dream gave a delighted chuckle.

“No one’s ever _asked_ you that before, have they?” His golden eyelights glimmered at you as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling his smaller frame tight against your own.

The fog that had taken you was driving you forward as you pressed your lips against his teeth, a muffled groan leaving you as your hands roamed over his smaller frame, earning you a lot of very pleasured sounds that vibrated from Dream’s ribcage. You found your hands wandering over his wings, marveling because they seemed to be disconnected from his body, and yet, they felt so _tangible._ They also seemed to be a very sensitive spot for him, given the desperate whines that left him with every stroke of your fingers.

Your body became tangled with his, and you weren’t sure _when_ he’d flipped you to your stomach, but when you felt the warmth of an appendage that he, as a skeleton, _shouldn’t_ have had, you didn’t question it, just as you hadn’t questioned his tongue.

When he pierced your soft core and began to piston inside you, all you could do was cry out for him, gripping the sheets under your palms as euphoria began to build inside of you again.

“Tell me,” Dream’s voice sang in your ear, “Do you want me?”

He slowed when you didn’t reply, and you wept aloud, “Yes, Dream, please!”

“Mmm, tell me more.” He commanded.

“I, please, it feels so good! You feel so good, and f- _fuck!_ ” The crescendo of your cry was music to Dream as he gripped you tightly and maneuvered himself into a perfect angle, hitting your g-spot with every stroke.

You couldn’t begin to describe how _wonderful you felt,_ in the heat of the moment as Dream called your name, giving you praise as your body clenched around him and when you came undone for him _again_ , he purred and gave a low moan. The sweet sensations of your glow were filtering inside of him, fueling his magic as he chased his own end with selfish abandon.

“Such a good girl, My Beloved!” Dream’s pace stuttered before he jerked forward, and you felt an incredible warmth fill you up.

The heaviness of _satisfaction_ filled you and you felt so _comfortable_ there, with Dream nestled behind you as he lay down beside you and pressed kisses against your neck, pulling your taller body against his own. You were shocked when you felt something feathery drape over you and you opened your eyes slightly to see that a hazy golden wing was wrapped around you

“I love you, (Y/N),” Was the last thing you heard him murmur as you drifted off to sleep….

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you woke up, the warmth you had felt was gone. So was Dream.

Your head _hurt so much_ and you put a hand to your nose as you blinked, feeling _gross, sweaty and-_

Everything that had just happened came crashing down on you, and you felt your heart seize up.

You… you had _slept with Dream._ You had barely met him, you hardly knew anything about him and, you had-

You put a hand to your temple, trying to _think_ through the painful haze that was currently fucking you behind your eyes.

You remembered feeling _empty_ again, that horrid weight that had been haunting you these past few months had come crashing down on you, along with some of your worst memories and feelings and-

_“There, there, I’m here, Beloved.”_

You shivered at the memory of Dream pulling you into a hug, and the way you had... _you had latched onto him, as though he was a raft and you were a drowning man._

Embarrassment flooded you, but, then, you paused, as you reflected on the way he had spoken to you while he was touching you.

_“I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”_

A sick feeling twisted inside you. What had he meant by that? … he had just met you. How could he have been _waiting_ for you?

Suspicions clouded your mind, the more clearly you began to think about Dream.

He existed out of your reality. He was obviously a far more powerful entity then you ever thought he could be…

But he had said he was a Guardian, was it possible that he would… _hurt you_ in order to bring you here?

Picturing his kind skull in your mind, you felt as though you were going to throw up. You didn’t want to believe it… and yet… 

Slipping from the room, you hurried as you followed the same hallways that Dream had taken you before… 

Your anxiety mounted.

There was something wrong.

You recognized it almost instantly as you turned a hallway, only to end up at your own room again.

“What the-”

You ran, trying to move as quietly as possible, even as you began to take different twists and turns.

It didn’t matter what you did, the hallways never ended, nor did they change.

Sweat trickled down your back. A feeling like claustrophobia choked you and you struggled to breath.

_This has to be a nightmare, this has to be a nightmare, wake up, (Y/N), wake up, wake up-_

“(Y/N)?”

A shiver went down your spine and you turned to see Dream hurrying towards you, concern etched on his features as he stammered, “Are you ok? I went to go check in on you, and you were _gone, I-”_

“Dream, I,” you swallowed, trying to stay cool. It no longer mattered whether he was lying or not, you had to get out of here, right now.

“I, I need to go home, Dream.”

“Wha-what?” Dream looked at you in surprise as you nodded.

“I, yes, I don’t want anyone to worry about me, I-”

“But, (Y/N), I told you, I took care of everything for you.” Dream protested softly, “I haven’t heard from Sans yet, so-”

“It, it’s ok, Dream, I just, heh, I don’t, uh, I don’t want to-” your mind raced as you tried to search for an excuse to return home.”

“(Y/N), I thought you understood? I don’t want you to be in danger!” Dream took your hands, and you _almost_ jerked back as he cradled your face with one hand.

“I, it’s, it’s ok, Dream, I don’t think I’ll actually be in danger this time!” You gave a shaky laugh, but Dream was frowning as he gazed at you calmly.

“(Y/N), be honest with me. Why do you really want to go?”

You felt sweat trickle down your back as he gazed at you with a hooded expression that you hadn’t seen on him.

“I… I don’t want to impose on you, Dream.” You sweated. “Besides, wouldn’t it be best for _me_ to speak to the police? After all, I mean, it happened to _me,_ wouldn’t I be able to help them best, as opposed to them hearing about what happened on a third ?”

He seemed to consider your words for a moment before shaking his head.

“I think the best place for you is _here_ , where you’re _safe._ ”

“Dream.” You spoke a little more firmly now, growing tired of how evasive he was being. “I, I _appreciate_ what you’ve done for me, I just… if you really think I should stay here, longer, then, at least let me go back and get my stuff?”

Dream seemed to falter.

“But… (Y/N), I’ve given you everything that you need. There’s nothing from your world that you need!” His voice was a little sharp as he looked you over. 

“What’s going on? I thought you were happy here with me?”

“Dream, what’s… what’s the matter?” you tried to keep your voice calm as you pressed him for answers.

“Is… did you hear from Sans? Is there something that you _haven’t_ told me?”

Dream shook his head as he held his hand out to you.

“Honestly, (Y/N), you act as though I’ve been unkind to you! Have I done anything to cause you harm since you’ve been here?”

You shook your head, and he gave a soft snort as he regarded you with something that bordered on annoyance, and you flinched.

“Your attitude is so _brittle_ today. Perhaps you just need some fresh air and sunlight!” He held out his hand, and you took it without thinking, trying to keep your cool as you pondered your predicament.

What were you going to do if he refused to take you home again?

You tried not to think about it too much as he led you to a door, pulling it open, he gestured for you to step out before he did. As you did so, you cast a glance at him, a chill running down your spine as you realized he was _looking right back at you._ He didn’t look away as his grin seemed to slant at you in that same fond smile that he’d held for you the day before and you looked away quickly, feeling thoroughly unsettled now that you held him under suspicion.

Your attention was snatched up for a moment by your surroundings as you walked into a courtyard, surrounded on all sides by the walls of some giant fortress that you had just walked out of.

Dream followed you, still watching you as you took in the sight of the ornate garden.

It was really like something out of a fantasy. There was a cobbled path filled with the scattered golden and honey-colored petals of what looked like marigolds. Gorgeous trees of all sorts were planted at comfortably lush spots, filled with soft grass and speckled moss. The cobbled path became stairs leading to an ornately vince-covered bridge, bending over an exquisitely sapphire pond. You felt as though you caught the bright scales of some aquatic creatures swimming beneath the surface, only to watch them disappear beneath the water lillies that dotted the gorgeous water like regal emerald jewels. 

This whole place was breathtaking beyond measure, and you almost… _you wanted to let your doubts go._ The sunlight was streaming from overhead, bright and seemingly eternal as Dream joined you at your side, murmuring,” Do you like it?”

You told him the truth, in spite of all the fear roiling in your stomach.

“I do. I… Dream, what is this place? It’s so _breathtaking_.”

Dream seemed to bounce on his toes a little as he took your hands, his sockets awash with golden light as he beamed at you happily. In spite of what you knew about him, you could feel yourself getting sucked into his gaze, your stomach bubbling with butterflies, and a desperation filled you, as you tried in vain to tear your eyes from the hypnotice gleam of his sockets.

“I knew you would like it here. I just _knew it.”_ He laughed quietly as he looked into your eyes.

“(Y/N), if you’d like… this can be your _home._ You won’t have to go back to that place where no one cares about you the way I do. _”_ His grip tightened, even as your own hands went slack as he continued, clinging to you as his voice rose in pitch with excitement, “You could do whatever you wanted, and I’d be with you! We could be _so happy together, (Y/N)!”_

_For a brief moment, you teetered. The thought of never going back to work, never having to worry about your way of living, and having someone who seemed to genuinely care for you, it was enticing-_

_“Please,”_ His silky voice threaded around your thoughts as he brought you closer, caressing your cheek. “Please stay, _Beloved_.”

Your memories spun you upside down as he caressed you, trying to pull you into a kiss, but as you recalled that _moment_ when he’d spoken, _“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,_ ” you balled your fingers into fists, squeezing your nails into your skin in a bid to clear your head.

The shock of breaking your skin had you stumbling back from him, and you blinked, breaking eye contact finally as you gasped out, “No, Dream! I want to go home!”

He froze at your words, looking utterly confused and _annoyed._

“But… _why?”_ He implored. His expression dipped into something that you didn’t like, as he put his hands on his hips, regarding you with an aloof air as he tilted his skull back.

“Be honest, with me, (Y/N)... who do you think is missing you, at this moment?”

You blinked with shock at those words as he dug further, “Who do you think would _miss you_ , without any selfish strings attached?”

“Wha- How can you-”

“Don’t be rude, just answer the question.” He crossed his arms, waiting for you with a patient air.

You squared up, glaring at him but avoiding his eyes as you spat, “My mother would-”

“Oh?” Dream simpered. You felt your heart give a weak pulse as he tittered, “Honestly, I’m not surprised she’s the first you would name. That’s quite understandable, and logical… however-” Dream’s sockets became hooded as though he felt _sorry_ for you.

His voice wasn’t unkind, although you could hear the crawl of something like disgust in his voice as he looked skyward, speaking with a soft hum.

“I’m sure she _loves_ you as much as she’s capable of, (Y/N), but does she actually _care about your feelings?_ I hardly need to _remind_ you of the way she treated your siblings so much better than you. Remember how she used to take out her anger one you? Any time you’d slip up, she’d be on you in an instant, all the blame she’d put on you and that _disgusted_ face she makes _to this day_ when you tell her about how you are, because you’ve fallen _beneath_ her expectations. You can’t deny it… You were always her little _scapegoat_.”

His words _pierced you_ , not because they _hurt,_ but because they were _true_.

You knew what he was saying was _exactly_ what you struggled with, at your lowest moments when you had no idea where to turn to for comfort. 

Instantly, your mind shifted to your siblings, your friends, your family and eventually your coworkers, as Dream began to systematically tear apart their supposed concern and care for you apart.

Finally, with a trembling lip, you breathed deep and _reached._

“M-my manager would-”

Dream’s face _scrunched_ in a very unpleasant expression and he spit in a venomous tone of voice.

“Is that a _joke?_ How many times did she _screw you over_ , just to get more hours out of you, hmm? How many times did she call you in when you were clearly sick and in need of bed rest? And _how_ many times did she throw you under the bus, just to make herself look good?”

There wasn’t any way that you could begin to deny his words, forcing you to fall back on the simplest retort that came to your agitated brain. 

“F-fuck you!”  


Dream looked _hurt,_ and strangely, you felt _guilty_ as he _retorted,_ “(Y/N), how can you _talk to me that way_? After all I’ve done for you? Honestly, and with such language!” 

He seized your hand as he drew closer, but you narrowed your eyes, pulling back sharply and breaking his hold on you, looking away from his face.

You didn’t know what it was exactly, but you _knew_ that somehow, he was affecting your emotions, your mind. 

_Like a fucking vampire._

“How long have you been stalking me, Dream? How long have you been planning this?”

“Does that really matter?” Dream’s soothing voice sent a cold trickle of anxiety down your skin as he implored you. “I’ve _never_ done anything with the intent to hurt you, (Y/N). I only want _you to be happy.”_

“... then take me home.” Your words seemed to shatter the purity of the courtyard, and you felt as though a shadow was hovering over you as you continued, “I can’t be happy with you, Dream. Not after the way you _lied_ to me. I can’t be with happy with someone I can’t trust.”

Absolute silence cracked down upon you and _dread_ seemed to grope along your body, pitting inside your chest as you tried to take a breath

“... (Y/N), I can’t take you back now.” Dream replied in a regretful tone that you _knew_ was absolutely fake.

“Yes you can, right _now-”_

“You don’t understand.” Dream reiterated firmly. “If I took you home, _you wouldn’t like it.”_

A sudden chill swept down your spine.

“... What do you mean?”

Dream gave you the saddest, most pitying expression you’d seen on him as he gestured for you to follow him.

You had no choice but to obey, and yet, you kept a space between him and yourself.

“Really, (Y/N), have I done _anything_ to harm you since you’ve been here?” Dream murmured reproachfully, but you didn’t answer him as he took you to a room in the manor. Inside, it was nearly empty, save for the gorgeously painted murals on the walls and finally stood before a mirror.

He held out his palm and his sockets flashed with starry brilliance.

You watched with awe as the reflection in the mirror _rippled_ , _distorted_ and then _changed._

What it revealed was your entire world, functioning without you.

Your family… your friends… your co-workers and neighbors, all living their lives, going about their day in much the same manner as you usually saw them…

You were about to question Dream when you realized something. The calendar on your mom’s wall said it was May 4 _._

_Last you’d checked, it had been in the middle of April when Dream had taken you._

And yet, _no one was talking about you. No one was looking for you… no one even seemed sad or bothered._

_It was like you never existed._

“No… you’re lying… _this can’t be real- I’ve only been here for one day.”_ You turned on Dream, but he only looked at you with saddened sockets.

“This place has its own concept of time. It might seem as though it’s only been a day, but back in your world… it’s been a little longer.”

Vomit rushed to your mouth and you bent over double as stomach acid and whatever food had been there before came spilling out.

You felt your hair being pulled gently away from your face as Dream soothed you, speaking in a sad tone of voice.

“I told you (Y/N), I’m the _only_ one who cares about you. No one even _looked_ for you. As time was passing, I just… I didn’t _want_ you to go back to people who didn’t even realize that you were missing. I _love_ you far too much to let that happen. You should _just stay with me and forget about them._ ”

Your heart shuddered as you looked back at the mirror.

“... I don’t care.”

Dream seemed to freeze as you spoke with a stronger tone of voice, venom lacing your every word.

“I don’t _care_ that no one cares about me. The only thing that matters to me is _getting away from you.”_

And you slapped Dream’s hand away as you snarled, “From the moment you took me, you’ve done nothing but _take_ decisions from my hands-”

“That’s not true.” Dream replied calmly. “ _You_ asked me for my number. And when I asked you what you wanted, you said _more._ Since you’ve been here, I’ve only _given_ you what you asked for.”

Dream looked almost weary as he added quietly, “The _only_ thing I ask in return is that you let me _love you_.”

You gazed at him with horror and quickly, you shook your head.

“Take me back.”

Dream blinked at you in disbelief.

… “Very well, (Y/N), if that’s what you _really_ want.” His voice had gone incredibly low and sad, and you felt an overwhelming amount of _guilt_ as he took your hand, begging softly.

“Can I just… ask _one_ thing of you, before you leave?”

“What is it?” You quirked a brow at him, ready to deny him any more of your time.

“Just… tell me you love me.”

“But I-”

“I don’t care if you mean it or not. Just tell me, _please.”_

"Dream...I..."

You paused, the intensity in his gaze being too much for you as you looked away in something akin to guilt. The lie settled heavily on your tongue.

"...I love you."

The words weighed down the air like a storm, cold and unfeeling. The silence that followed was deafening.

Dream seemed resigned to your words; his sockets went softer and his smile turned bittersweet.

“Come along, (Y/N).”

You put your hand in his one more time as his sockets flashed, and the mirror glimmered before you.

“Step through there, it’ll take you home… but, if you ever change your mind…” Dream leaned close, and you had to fight with yourself not to lean away from him.

_“I’ll be right there for you. Always.”_

You bolted through the mirror as soon as Dream let your hand go. He watched as your body slipped through the invisible barrier that separated him from the Alternate Universe that you’d gone to, and his teeth seemed to glint as he murmured to himself, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out an apple, surveying it quietly as his mouth broke into a smile.

“Until we meet again, _Beloved_.”

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

It was _months_ later when you found yourself standing on the edge of the roof of your apartment building.

Your eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and your heart was pulsing nearly out of control.

Life had been _terrible_ since you’d been back. And the awful truth was that it didn’t _start_ out horrible.

You’d been _relieved_ to return to your life, and the fact that what Dream had shown you in the mirror had been deceit _terrified you._ You _could_ have easily chosen to stay with him, thinking that no one cared about you. That strange spell he’d woven over you really had you believing that no _one else_ cared about you.

Your family was relieved to see you, and your manager took you back instantly. They all wanted to know where you’d gone, but, you didn’t even know how to tell them you’d been with an interdimensional skeleton… so, you’d told them that you’d just needed some time to yourself, going out of town without telling anyone. 

Ah yes… and you’d _seen_ Sans, the skeleton in the blue hoodie that Dream had mentioned. But he never _once_ looked at you, or paid you any attention. Your conclusion? Dream must have lied about knowing him. Yet another lie.

Yes, things were back to how they were before… but as you went on with your life, you began to realize that you felt as though something was missing.

And the more you thought about that, the more you realized… _you missed Dream._

A bitter laugh would choke you silent at times when you began to feel the dull ache he had left inside you. Was _anything_ that Dream has spoken to you true? A feeling of shame would wash over you when you remembered _how you had crushed on him._

_Anything_ that had brought you joy before he’d taken you _paled_ in comparison to how he’d made you feel. 

You became listless during the day, and restless at night, when you thought of how he had _touched_ you, the way he spoke about you, and that way he’d _looked_ at you, as though you were the _only thing_ that mattered.

He’d only been _harsh_ with you when you’d stepped out of line… and in the end, he’d _allowed_ you to return to your old life… he had _given you what you wanted._

_…_

_Was this really what you wanted?_

Your breath hitched as you stood at the brink.

Dream was dangerous. He was like a drug, making you feel things that weren’t _you._ Even now, you felt as though you were a mere shell, empty without him, and it _didn’t feel right to you._

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” 

You stiffened at his voice, but you didn’t turn back to look.

“I tried to warn you, Beloved. You belong with me. You _need_ me. Return with me, and I’ll forgive you, Beloved.”

You laughed hollowly.

“That’s your opinion. I _don’t_ need you, I never have.” You finally turned to look at him, and you could see a flicker of worry flit across his face.

“Please…don’t do this, (Y/N).” Dream’s voice was strong, and you felt the _pull_ of his aura, curling around you and tugging you from your place on the ledge. His sockets were awash with the cosmic array of his power as he drew your gaze like a magnet.

You grinned widely, your spirit far stronger than you ever recalled it being as you weighed your options. You could step back and embrace his spell… or you could _escape_ and die as yourself.

You made your choice, and you looked him dead in the face with a triumphant grin.

“I can’t trust myself with you… So I _refuse_ to play your game.”

And you let yourself go, your spirit filled with peace.

It was all going to be over.

You were free.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The light from Dream’s sockets guttered as he watched you tumble. You couldn’t see the amber tears that were gathering at his sockets, nor did you hear the light tinkling of his mellow laughter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple, one of the same ones he’d fed to you, and his grin widened as the apple glimmered brilliantly in his grasp.

“Farewell, until next time, _Beloved_.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

You escaped Dream this time.

Will you try again? 

  
  


Yes

<

No

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? 
> 
> Will you live on in the freedom of death?
> 
> Or will you risk Dream's spell again?
> 
> The choice is yours.


	2. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with a foggy mind and warning bells going off in your soul about the skeleton who came to your aid in your apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* So you couldn't resist, huh?

_ The taste of apples was strong in your mouth as you felt yourself plunging into darkness. _

_ Adrenaline spiked through you as your body was irresistibly pulled into oblivion, and- _

You woke up with a startled yelp, gripping the sheets as you panted for breath, blinking rapidly while you tried to reassure yourself that you were  _ alive _ and well, and that you weren’t actually falling to your death.

“(Y/N)?”

Without knowing  _ why, _ you felt your pulse  _ relax _ at the sleepy voice that spoke next to you and 

you paused as you hit a record scratch in your own mind upon seeing him.

Calm yellow eyelights gazed at you with concern from an alabaster skull. 

You knew who he was. You  _ remembered _ the kindness he had shown you in the short time you’d known him and your voice rasped out his name.

“D-Dream?”

The beginnings of butterflies churned in your stomach while your heart began to pulse in your chest. 

“(Y/N), are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?”

His voice was soothing and kind. Yet you shook your head as you struggled to speak, unsure of yourself and the surroundings you now found yourself in. You wracked your brains for the last thing you remembered-

_ Falling  _ ~~_ to your death _ ~~ _ to the floor, after calling on Dream for help- _

_ Why hadn’t you just called the police? Why  _ did _ you call for Dream? _

You snapped out of your thoughts as Dream slid out of bed, looking abashed.

“I know I have a lot to answer for, (Y/N), but please, are you feeling better? Any pain or dizziness?”

You took a moment to consider that question, remembering how  _ out of it _ you’d been. Physically, you felt  _ fine. _ In spite of the anxiety that had spiked along your shoulders and even now gripped at the edges of your mind, your body felt energized as though you’d had a good rest.

You had no pain or dizziness… nothing but a clawing sensation underneath the bubbles in your stomach that told you  _ something was wrong. _

~~_ You didn’t want to be here. _ ~~

“I feel fine.” You replied cautiously, watching closely as Dream’s worried expression melted into relief.

“Oh thank the stars.” Dream heaved a sigh of relief as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Now, before you ask, let me tell you, (YN), you were in  _ very bad shape _ when I found you. There was far more of that  _ stuff _ in your system, so much so it was necessary for me to bring you here.” He gestured to the room and you cocked your head as you pressed him.

“Dream, does anyone know where I am right now? Did you call the police? Or my family?” 

He gave you a soft smile as he nodded, “Don’t worry, (Y/N), I took care of everything. The police are investigating right now.”

“So… where  _ am _ I?” You could tell you were no longer in your apartment and Dream gave a nod as he shuffled his feet shyly.

“That’s… another thing I need to talk to you about. (Y/N), I-”

You saw Dream’s mouth moving, but somewhere in your mind, you zoned out, as his voice came to you in a blurred slur.

_~~ "I've been waiting so long for this.” ~~ _

“(Y/N)? Are you listening?”

You snapped out of the daze you had fallen into, giving a startled gasp as you refocused on Dream’s golden-socketed gaze. He looked at you in concern, reaching to take one of his gloves off and slowly pressing his carpals against your forehead.

His bones were refreshingly cool to the touch, and you somehow felt  _ better. _

_ What had you been thinking about? Why was it that you had felt so panicked when you had seen him? _

“Hmm, your temperature seems normal. It was a little high when I found you, but you seem to be fine now.” He looked relieved, breathing out in relief as he put his glove back on, looking sheepish. 

“I don’t know if you heard me, (Y/N), but ah, maybe it was too much for you to process-”

As he explained who he truly was and revealed his radiant power, you took in the sight of him and for some odd reason, you felt as though…  _ as though you had already known. _

He wasn’t an ordinary skeleton monster…  _ you wouldn’t have believed it, from looking at him, and yet, somehow, you weren’t surprised. You felt calm, your mind taking in the new information as he spoke to you with gentle nervousness. _

You blinked heavily for a moment, and you opened your mouth to ask to go home.

_ Don’t do it.  _

_ Wait a moment. _

Your gut screamed at you and you smiled at him instead, tugging at your hair shyly.

“I don’t know  _ why _ you would save me, if you’re really some big shot guardian-hero. I mean… I’m nothing special…”

You were nearly taken aback when he cupped your cheeks in his hands, looking into your face with an almost stern air.

“Don’t ever say such things about yourself, (Y/N). In the short time I’ve known you, you’ve been nothing but kind and generous. And in a world as dark as yours, I  _ don’t  _ take that lightly.” 

He smiled at you gently and added, “You’re very special, and I  _ refuse _ to let harm come to you.”

You grasped his hands, still cupped over your cheeks, and gave them a squeeze as you dropped your gaze.

Your heart was pulsing as words found their way to your tongue.

“Thank you, Dream. Heh, I… I don’t know what to say.”

He beamed happily at you as his radiance faded. 

“No words or thanks are necessary!”

At that moment, your stomach growled… embarrassingly loud.

He blinked before giving a short giggle.

“Oh my! That reminds me! I prepared some food for you! Why don’t you come and have a bite?” He grinned cheerfully, holding out his hand towards you.

You reached out and took his offered grasp, following him from the wall.

It dawned on you that you weren’t wearing the same clothes as before, and your stomach twisted uncomfortably.

You decided you were better off not knowing  _ why _ he had obviously undressed you. The feeling that you wouldn’t like the answer was sitting too strongly inside you.

Instead, you chose to ask, “Do you live here alone?”

“For now, yes. I have friends who come and go as they please occasionally. You might meet them at some point!”

“If you live alone, why do you need all this space?” You queried, and he took a moment to think as he led you down another hallway.

“I guess I just like having a lot of space. I don’t like cramped spaces.”

His voice held a bit of an edge, and for a brief moment, you wondered why. You didn’t ask him any more questions, feeling aloof as you looked around.

The detachment grew as you looked out the windows and noticed the alien landscape.

_ You were definitely nowhere near home. _

Instead of feeling anxious, you felt resolved as you looked back to the graceful skeleton leading you along by the hand.

“Dream, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up.” You chose your words carefully, adding with an anxious sigh. “Especially that first time, I honestly didn’t think anyone would find me.”

Dream turned, looking flushed as he nodded and smiled bashfully, “I’m so glad I stopped by when I did.”

“Do you often travel to my timeline?”

“Yours and many others as well! There’s lots to keep me busy. At that moment, I was visiting a friend. I’m so glad that I sensed your distress.”

As he tugged you into a small dining room, the enticing smell of buffalo chicken settled in your nose before you saw the source of the delicious smell. There was a whole plate of them, with dipping sauce and a bowl of yummy-looking macaroni and cheese as well as a plate of neatly sliced celery and carrot sticks.

“You made this? On your own?”

The words felt strange on your tongue as you salivated, feeling hungrier than ever.

“Yeah!” Dream looked proud of himself as he gallantly pulled out a chair for you to sit.

You weren’t sure why, but you felt a spark of anxiety light up inside you as you noticed a bowl of apples in the center of the small table.

“Help yourself!” Dream sat across from you, giving you a look of adoration.

You shifted uncomfortably at the  _ expectation _ in his face.

“Are- are you going to eat?”

“Oh! I don’t really need to! Besides, I’m eager to see what you think of my cooking!”

You took a deep breath.

_ It’s just food. And I’m hungry. So why am I so nervous? _

You picked up a chicken wing and dipped it into what looked like ranch dressing, biting into it quickly.

The taste burst in your mouth with a zestful kick and you found yourself chewing very willingly. It was really impossible to fake the enjoyment of eating what he had made for you.

“Wow, this... is  _ really _ good!” You gulped and smiled at him. His eyelights spun into stars, and he gave a delighted giggle.

“I’m so glad! Hehehe, are you surprised?” 

You took a moment and gave him a cute wink. “It’s only natural that someone as awesome as you would be a really good cook as well!” 

He actually blushed a little, fidgeting as he hummed with joy. You looked down at the food in front of you, and a strange moment passed, as you saw the side dishes turn into different dishes entirely.

~~_ "I didn’t know what you liked, so, I fixed up a few different things!”  _ ~~

You blinked and the scene went back to normal. Shaken, you looked up at Dream as a question rose to your mind.

“I… Buffalo wings are actually my favorite food… how did you know?”

He looked at you with a demure smile.

“I had a feeling.”

That didn’t sit well with you, but you ignored it as you kepting eating.

Dream prattled to you about how he’d been practicing with a friend, and in spite of how nervous you felt, you tried to think clearly.

_ I want to go home. I have a bad feeling about this place.. about Dream… stay focused (Y/N). _

“You did such a great job with the food, Dream!” You smiled sweetly, feeling sweat trickle down your back as you gushed, “I’ll have to pay you back sometime!”

“Oh!” Dream shrugged, laughing, “No need! I was very happy to cook for you!”

“But still, I should have you come over to my apartment for dinner sometime!”

“Heh, yeah, or we could cook together! I’ve got a great kitchen!” Dream gave you an indulgent smile, one that you… really didn’t like.

_ You probably just imagined that smirk in the corners of his kind smile. _

He was still gazing at you with that same beatific expression and you swallowed slightly.

“Um, why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?”

  
“I’m just so happy to have you here! It was so hard for me to hide who I really was from you, and it's just so great to be open with you!”

You swallowed.  _ Why was he so interested in you? _

“That’s really sweet of you, Dream.” You forced lightness to your voice, looking away for a moment as you continued, “It’s nice to… spend this time with you. I had really wanted to get to know you better.”

_ Just tell him what he wants to hear. _

“Really? I… I felt the same way.” Dream beamed at you softly, his sockets glimmering brightly with a flash of magic that had you blinking for a moment as though you’d looked at the sun.

_ What was I thinking just now?  _

“Do you want to go outside? I’ve got so much more to show you!”

“I, yeah! That… that sounds great!” 

_ Why was your stomach filling with excited butterflies?  _

Dream stood up and took your hand again. For a brief moment, you wondered why he was holding your hand so much.

_ Don’t overthink it. Just give him what he wants.  _

When you stepped outside with him, your breath was taken from you as your eyes widened with impressed wonder.

It was obvious you were in a courtyard, but if you weren’t able to see the walls that surrounded you, you would have thought you’d stepped into a fantasy garden. Gorgeous, flowering trees branched up like emerald canopies, casting soft shade against the lush grass that carpeted the ground. A beautiful stone path cut through the grass, winding towards a bridge that graced a flowing stream of bright water, which trickled musically through the courtyard.

Birdsong filtered gently through the air. Your body was relaxing, your mind slipping with ease at the beauty in this place. When Dream stepped to your side and gently put his arm around you, you didn’t even blink.

“This place is beautiful.” You whispered.

“Do you really like it?” He sounded so  _ hopeful, _ and it was then that you realized just how close he was.

“I’d  _ love _ to come back to this place, after you take me home. I mean, if you wanted to… hang out more.” You laughed awkwardly, kicking yourself.

He was quiet for a moment before giving a dry chuckle.

“Yeah, that’d be something… although, I don’t know why you would  _ want  _ to go back. You could live here, you know?”

You felt heaviness tug on your soul as Dream turned you in his grasp, cupping your chin with his hand and bringing you a little closer, looking into your eyes with his glimmering sockets.

You felt  _ trapped _ in his gaze as he continued, “You’d never have to work at that awful place again. You could be  _ safe, secure,  _ **_happy._ ** _ ”  _

  
Your heart was pounding in your ears as he went on,” (Y/N), no one loves you the way I do. No one  _ cares _ for you as much as I do. Please…  _ won’t you stay?” _

You didn’t answer him. Not verbally.

With a totally relaxed body and your heart pounding needily in your chest, you gripped him tightly and pulled him into a kiss.

He squeaked in some surprise, and you would have found it  _ cute _ if you weren’t so confused. You didn’t even understand  _ why _ you were kissing him, but it felt  _ good _ , so you didn’t stop.

A soft wind swept through the courtyard, and with it came a change in Dream’s demeanor.

He gripped you by your shoulders, pulling you flush against his body as he opened his mouth and softly licked your bottom lip.

His saliva left your mouth tingling, and you opened your mouth without hesitation. He took full advantage, delving into your mouth as he sampled you.

You gave a soft moan when his hands wandered from your shoulders to grip around your waist.

Pulling back, he panted softly, looking into your face, his sockets gleamed at you.

_ Why does this feel so good? This shouldn’t  _ be _ so easy. _

“You taste  _ amazing.” _ Dream rasped softly, reaching up to thumb at your bottom lip with his gloved hand.

A feeling like drowsy lust was creeping over you as your body flooded with horrendous desire. Your intention to try to placate him was being overwhelmed with the desire to  _ touch him _ , and you felt absolutely  _ no shame  _ as you gripped at his smaller body.

“Dream.” You heard yourself moan, “I need you~”

He gave a chuckle, tugging you into another long, messy kiss. That lemon-amber tongue that you had fantasized about mere nights ago was tangling with yours, filling your taste buds with the tartness of sour apples.

You weren’t sure when it happened, but suddenly, you felt a chill at the back of your thighs as Dream tugged your skirt down, dropping the article of clothing to the ground with a fluttering motion. He pulled you forwards, until the two of you were standing beneath one of the trees and he guided you down.

The grass was incredibly soft beneath you as you sat on your knees. Dream knelt beside you, pulling you into his embrace as his gloved hands ran over your skin, lightly brushing over your waist and creeping around your back.

He ducked against your shoulder to press gentle nuzzles under your neck and across your collarbone.

The warmth of his tongue and breath sent the skin under your arms goosebumping.

“Do you like this?” Dream whispered into your ear as you lay back, pulling him down with you as you wrapped your fingers around the back of his skull, angling him so you could press your mouth against his teeth, over his zygomatic bones and across his nasal bridge.

You refused to answer him. Deep down, you were screaming at yourself to stop, to run, to  _ do anything other then continue to expose yourself like this _ , but your primal instincts were too far gone in your lustful drive for you to do anything else besides submit to him as he shifted himself between your thighs, his mouth salivating.

“I wish,” He gave a husky grunt, “hah, I wish I could show you what this makes me  _ feel. _ Your pleasure is  _ intoxicating and I can’t get enough. Let me make you feel good, Beloved.” _

Your spine stiffened at the pet name.

That instinct that had been screaming at you to stop now returned full force, but you bit it down. If you put a stop to all this  _ now _ , it would probably put him in a  _ bad mood _ …

  
He was your only ticket home, and you weren’t about to make him  _ upset- _

“AH!” You cried out as he explored your moist folds with his gloved hands. The leather felt cool and he lubricated his fingers with your juices before playfully sliding his fingers in circles around your clit. With squinting eyes, you saw his sockets shimmer with more scintillating magic.

“ _ Dream, please, I can’t-” _

“You will.” He purred to you, “I’ll make you cum, (Y/N), but not yet.” And he bent to lap against your chest, groaning with delight as you arched against him. The drag of his tongue was sending tingling pleasure through your body, spiraling in the pit of your stomach and weaving all the way down to your toes.

Your sensitive peaks were pulling tight against your skin as your breasts heaved with each breath.

“Yes, that’s it~” 

His voice was coaxing and his phalanges grew more insistent, dipping down into your cove before dragging back to flick wetly against your sensitive nub.

“Cum for me, Beloved. Let it go, I’ve got you, just let go-”

He blew softly against the shell of your ear, and the tangled pleasure within your core suddenly went  _ taut _ as you gave a whimpering cry, clenching your legs with his hands still trapped between your thighs.

You writhed, sweating and breathless beneath him. His expression was  _ hungry _ , and he began to unbutton his pants.

“Stars, I need to be inside you. I need to  _ feel you.” _

_ You didn’t have any time to reply as he turned your very relaxed body to your side, moving your upper leg up against his chest before straddling your resting leg, pushing himself flush with your center. _

You felt the tip of his cock brush your folds and an electrifying feeling curled through you like a wave of euphoria.

Leaning back against the cool grass beneath you, you looked up at the skeleton, only to feel your eyes widen.

His wings were fully manifested, his sockets brilliant with light and his halo was shimmering above his skull.

With a gentle, loving expression, he invaded your core and you felt your walls stretch and contract around him as he slowly pulled back out before inching his way inside you again.

At this position and angle, there was a  _ spot _ inside you that you had  _ never _ felt anyone stroke before, and he was  _ hitting it every time he moved. _

“Hmmm, I found it,” He smirked. “Does that feel good? Do you want more?”

“Yes,” You sobbed, clutching at the ground beneath you, feeling the blades of grass tear with the force of your grip. “Yes, please, give me more!”

“Oh Beloved,” He moaned at the sounds of you  _ begging _ . “I’d love to~”

And his pace began to pick up, his wings glimmering with light as he flapped them gently, using them to add more force to his thrusts. His feathers brushed against both your legs, the one on the ground and the one raised up against Dream’s shoulder as he stifled a whine, groaning before lurching forward, gripping one of your pert breasts with reckless abandon.

The added sensations of his hand at your chest made you cry out, and your walls  _ clenched _ around him as he gave a low whimper, “Oh,  _ (Y/N)!”  _

And suddenly, you felt yourself  _ break. _

Your juices spurted out against him, drenching your leg and the ground beneath you while his own essence began to fill you up.

Warmth, joy and pure bliss flooded your mind and body, and you breathed heavily, looking up into his face as he panted and grinned down at you. You could feel yourself sinking mentally into oblivion, your eyelids now heavy with your complacency.

“Stars, you are  _ incredible,” _ He murmured happily, setting your leg back down and taking his cape off, wrapping it around your naked body.

“Sweet sleep, Beloved.” Was the last thing you heard him say as you drifted off.

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

  
  


_ The echo of footsteps was what you were aware of first. Loud, echoing steps in the dark. You blinked, and discovered the footsteps were your own as you paced down a corridor. You knew you were looking for the exit, for a door, a window, anything. _

_ And yet, with each corner you turned, you found yourself in the  _ same hallway.

_ Your brisk pace stuttered to an outright run. There was nothing about your environment that was off-putting, other than the fact that you  _ couldn’t  **escape** it.

_ Your breath tore from your throat as you moved desperately. You could never go back. Only forward.  _

_ Only forward. _

_ O n l y f o r w a r d. _

_ As you rounded the same corner yet again, you halted, panting heavily. _

_ For the first time, there was something new in front of you. _

_ Right in the middle of the hallway was a small, delicately carved end table. Slowly, you approached the table and beheld an intricate china bowl, painted with both silver and golden symbols that you didn’t recognize. _

_ Within the bowl were apple slices.  _

_ Apple slices. _

_ The spicy scent of crisp fruit filled your senses, tickling your nose and giving the back of your tongue a sour tang that sent you salivating. _

_ “Like them?”  _

_ His voice echoed through your mind, and yet, you still looked over your shoulder _ .  _ The hallway was empty aside from you and the table with the apples. _

_ “I grew them just for you.” He whispered to you in a voice that radiated tenderness. _

_ It felt as though you were tugged from your body, and suddenly, you were a spectator, watching in horror as your body reached out to the glistening fruit on the plate. You writhed, wanting to protest, to back up,  _ ~~_ to jump _ ~~ _ - _

_ Crunch. _

__

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You woke with a startled yelp, clutching for Dream as you blindly sat up. To your surprise and confusion, Dream was nowhere to be found. Nor were you outside anymore, rather, you were in bed, with Dream’s cape wrapped around you. 

Your activities from before came  _ slamming down _ on you, and you felt  _ sick _ .

You had  _ kissed Dream. You had  _ fucked _ him. _

The haze from your mind was gone, and although your body tingled pleasantly with the afterglow, you couldn’t feel anything but  _ disgust _ for yourself.

_ I didn’t like it. I just wanted to placate him. That’s all. I didn’t enjoy it.  _

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and you jumped slightly, pulling in on yourself as Dream came in, holding a tray.

The warm smell of freshly brewed coffee filtered into your nose and you heaved a big breath of it.

“Good morning,” He gave you a very cheerful smile as he sauntered carefully into the room, setting the tray on the bed.

“How do you feel?” He asked you with tender concern as he looked you over.

“I feel fine.” You replied, your heart pounding thickly as you looked back at him, forcing what you hoped was a serene smile to your face.

“I’m so glad.” Dream seemed to breathe in relief, before he sadly shook his head at you. “I have some news, (Y/N).”

“Oh?” You tilted your head, and for a moment, you  _ hoped _ that maybe he was  _ done _ with you.  _ Maybe he had just wanted to fuck you, and now, he would take you home and leave you the fuck alone- _

“I’m sorry to tell you this, (Y/N), but I won’t be able to take you home today.”   
  


Forcing back your panic, you asked, in a concerned but neutral tone, “Did something happen?”

“Whoever drugged you still hasn’t been caught. I can’t bear the thought of taking you back until they’ve been found and accosted.”

Your lips quirked as you shifted your gaze to your fingers.

“I… But what about my family? Haven’t they asked about me?”

Dream looked at you with what seemed like pity before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry… but no. They haven’t sought after you at all.” He replied, looking away for a moment. 

“They don’t deserve you, (Y/N). You’re too good for that family of yours.”

Your heart pulsed angrily at his words while your self-esteem plucked at your elbow, reminding you that you  _ could _ easily believe his words. It wouldn’t have surprised you in the slightest that your family would fail to notice that you were gone.

But you didn't  _ want _ it to be true. So instead, you looked up at Dream and implored him.

“Even if they don’t know or care that I’m not there, I’d still like to talk to them myself… can I-”

“It’s  _ really _ not safe, (Y/N).” Dream spoke with finality, and you bit your lip. Your eyes narrowed slightly as he added cheerfully, “I’ve made you some breakfast, and I’ve fixed you some coffee. I hope I got it right.” 

He offered you the mug of steaming coffee and shifted so he could move the tray to your lap. 

A delicately cooked over-easy egg and buttered toast sat on an ornate plate, along with a bowl of neatly sliced apples.

You felt your stomach lurch at the apples.

“I… you must really like your apples, huh Dream?” You gave a hoarse laugh before sipping the coffee, to hide your nervousness. The smooth, rich and sweet taste flooded your mouth and brought you a modicum of comfort. At least he could some some fucking coffee.

Dream took a moment to consider.

“Sometimes I do. It sort of depends. Do you… not like apples?” He looked a little sheepish as he picked up a slice and examined it, a playful smile curving over his skull. 

“I grew these myself. I guess I’m kind of proud of them, and I just can’t resist sharing them. Would you like one?”

You felt your stomach turn at the sight of the apple, and Dream must have sensed your discomfort.

He squinted his sockets with a cute grin and popped the apple slice into his mouth, munching happily.

“It’s quite alright, (Y/N), you don’t have to try one.”

_ I should… really try harder to placate him. What’s the harm in taking one bite? _

But you couldn’t make yourself reach for an apples slice. So, instead, you reached for the egg and toast, and to your delight, you found it was quite  _ good.  _ A little spicy, with black pepper, and it seemed to melt into your mouth.

“You’re a really good cook for a skeleton, Dream.” You winked at him playfully, chewing carefully as you forced yourself to eat.

It wasn’t hard to flatter Dream, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to try the apples on the tray. Your mind and body rejected the idea wholeheartedly, so you didn’t force it.

“I’m sorry, Dream, maybe I can try an apple another time.” You smiled wearily, “I’m pretty full from this egg and toast and... “ you paused as you sipped more coffee.

“Did I get the cream and sugar right?” Dream asked in a hopeful voice.

“You did, actually!” You replied, lying through your teeth. The mood you were in demanded coffee that was black and bitter, but you weren’t about to tell him that.

“I’m so glad!” He chuckled, and he stood to his feet.

“I got you some more clothes in the bathroom, if you’d like to refresh yourself. I have to go and attend to a few things, but I’ll be back very soon. You can go out into the garden if you would like, or the kitchen. Please,” Dream smiled indulgently, “Feel free to explore, ok?”

“O-ok.” You cocked your head. “You’re… leaving?”

“Only for a moment. I’ve got duties as a Guardian after all.” 

You watched as he stood up and he slowly shifted closer to you to trace a soft kiss against your forehead.

You felt your heart  _ leap _ at the contact, and your breath hitched as he tilted your face back to plant a more passionate kiss against your lips.

You opened your mouth, without knowing why and Dream deepened the kiss briefly, pulling back with a lazy grin.

That  _ cloudy feeling _ of not being in control of your own actions was hammering through your body as he thumbed at your lip with a chuckle.

“I’d love nothing more than to stay with you, Beloved… I’ll be quick, I promise.”

You watched as he turned and left, shutting the door behind you.

Somehow, you managed to scramble from the bed, leaving Dream’s flashy cape behind as you hurriedly dressed, pulling on the clean skirt and blouse Dream had left for you in the bathroom before slipping after him.

Your feet padded softly against the floor as you followed behind Dream at a distance, breathing as softly as you could. 

If he knew you were following him, he didn’t acknowledge it as he strode down the hallways purposefully.

He disappeared around a corner, and as you hurried to catch up, you winced, as the floorboards  _ creaked _ beneath your feet.

Trembling, you peered around the corner. 

He was gone.

Where he’d gone, you had no idea, because there were no doors or rooms down this hallway.

You were puzzled and now a little frightened, even though he had clearly told you that you could explore if you wanted to.

With this in mind, you steeled your nerves and you stopped hiding, boldly going down the corridor.

Your steps were less quiet as you looked around, wondering where he’d disappeared to.

The corridor branched and you debated for a moment before going  _ right. _

Somehow, you seemed to find yourself right back at your room.

Sweat trickled down your back.

How did you come back to your room? You were sure that the direction you took was  _ the opposite of where your room was in the castle. _

With a fluttering heart, you tried again, wandering down the hallways. Your shoulders were now prickling with anxiety as you got severe flashbacks to your nightmare and you took a steadying breath.

_ I’m awake. This is real. This is  _ real.

Again, you wound up right back to your room.

With a churning stomach and your anxiety plaguing you now, you entered your room, feeling more than a little freaked out.

You had no idea how Dream left his realm, and you didn’t even want to  _ try _ to figure out why you had left your room twice, only to come back to it.

Instead, you started to explore the space Dream had given to you, looking under the bed, peering out the window and eventually wandering into the adjoining bathroom.

You froze when you noticed your phone on the countertop.

_ How long had that been there? Had Dream meant to leave it there? _

You hesitated before reaching out and grabbing the device, turning it on.

You heaved a huge sigh of relief when you noticed that it had a full battery.

_ That’s so lucky. _

However, you did  _ not _ have a signal and your stomach churned.

Feeling a little silly, you attempted to call your mom.

Static filtered through the receiver, however, and you felt yourself crumble.

Of course you weren’t able to call anyone. What was the point in even trying?

But somehow, you couldn’t stop trying, your heart thrumming inside of you with each attempted phone call.

Your attempts became more sporadic, and tears leaked from your eyes as you mashed random numbers into your keypad.

All at once, there was a  _ dial tone _ .

You felt yourself freeze, almost in disbelief, before a strange voice you’d never heard before answered on the other end.

“ _ Bon Jour?” _

… How in the fuck had you called France?

“Hello, I’m so sorry, but, this is an emergency, I-   
  


“Hello? Is someone there?  _ S'il vous plaît _ , I can’t hear you?”

“You have to help me, I’m trapped in Dream’s castle and-”

The line went dead, and you felt yourself sink to the ground in despair.

_ You had been so close to calling for help.  _

You tried the number again, but only static sounded through the receiver.

The urge to throw your phone across the room was strong, but you pocketed the useless device, biting your lip as you turned back to the door.

However, you paused, your thoughts zoning in on a realization.

_ Dream has a phone…  _

You bit your lip, holding your hand up to your mouth as you furrowed your eyebrows. Your phone obviously didn’t work here, in this place… but would Dream’s phone operate differently?

Could you… could you use it to call for help, if you managed to get your hands on it? Your mind was racing with the possibility. Anxiously, you started walking, and this time, you found yourself at the door that led out to the garden. 

The beautiful scenery did wonders to calm you, and you hated that you found comfort in the place where you’d been…  _ your mind refused to acknowledge what had happened.  _

A serene wind playfully plucked at your hair as you crossed the courtyard, and petals swirled from the flowering trees into the air and you could smell them as they were carried across the garden.

You hated this place. Looking around, you could see how this was just a gilded cage for you. Dream was like a brightly colored animal, beautiful to look at, and yet filled with poison.

_ And you were in his clutches. _

Your mouth twisted as you stepped onto the ornate bridge that crossed over the stream, glancing down into the water at your reflection. To your surprise, you didn’t look nearly as horrible as you would have imagined.

Your skin seemed so much clearer than it normally was, and your cheeks were pleasantly flushed.

You paused, touching your skin in disbelief. Yes, it really was you in the reflection, and you glanced up towards the castle.

What  _ was this place? _

Had being here…  _ done something to you? _

You froze, remembering how Dream had  _ filled  _ you with his essence, and an uncomfortable thought wormed inside of you.

_ Did his magic… affect you in some way? _

You crossed the bridge, refusing to look at yourself again as you explored the entire perimeter. But to your dismay, there weren’t any other doors. You could see windows, which you were able to peer inside of, but you couldn’t open them.

You entertained the idea of breaking one, but you had no idea when Dream would be back, and you didn’t want to explain to him why you were wrecking his castle.

_ If I could just call for help- _

You paused, and a weighted feeling dragged your spirit down to the pit of your stomach.

_ Would they even care? Does anyone even  _ realize _ that I’m gone? _

You thought back to your family, your mother, your coworkers and the few friends that you had.

Tears pricked at your eyes. What if Dream was right? What if they  _ really didn’t miss you? _

_ Just like you had always thought… _

“It doesn’t matter.” You spoke aloud. Your eyes were swimming with tears, but you refused to let them fall as you stood strong, your lips set in a hard line.

“I don’t care if they miss me or not. I’m not going to stay here and be someone’s  _ pet _ .”

Hearing your own words spoken aloud lent you strength, and you formulated a plan in your mind. 

As you walked back down the hallway, expecting to wind back up at your room, Dream suddenly appeared at your side, causing you to jump.

“Oops, I’m sorry, Beloved, I didn’t mean to give you a fright!” Dream gave you an apologetic grin as he held his hands out to you.

You went to him, trying to pretend as though nothing was wrong as he pulled you against his body, sighing happily.

“Stars, I missed you. Maybe next time, you can come along with me.”

“Where did you go?” You asked, tilting your head as you looked at him quizzically, trying not to sound too eager as you held him, gently rubbing your hands along his spine.

Dream’s face darkened a moment and he looked away, his grip loosening slightly.

“I wouldn’t have brought you with me this time. The place I went, no human should have to bear witness.”

For a moment, Dream looked  _ truly exhausted, and you saw his facade of energy and youth slip away. Maturity and a look of ancient sorrow drifted across his skull _ .

The moment passed very quickly and he grabbed your hands from around his body and pressed them against his teeth, chuckling, “I'm so glad I got to come home to you, (Y/N)! Shall we cook dinner together tonight?”

“I.. sure!” You smiled weakly, feeling your heart pound.  _ You had to try harder to get that phone. _

“Surely we don’t need to eat  _ right now?”  _ You grinned softly, feeling your stomach twist as you ran your hands over his shoulders, pulling him close again and nuzzling your nose against his neck.

He gave a sharp intake of breath, and he murmured in excitement.

“N-no, I suppose not. Stars, I  _ did miss you so much, Beloved.”  _

You shivered as his gloved hands traced down to your hips, cupping the curves of your body in his smaller phalanges and  _ squeezing _ as he allowed your fingers to wander over his body. You tried not to think as you pressed kisses along his skull, down his neck and giving his clavicles a nibble.

His gasp of delight told you that you’d apparently found a sensitive spot, and you carefully tested your teeth at his bones once more, drawing more pleasured noises from him.

“Stars,  _ Beloved,” _ he moaned loudly, and you didn’t slow down, continuing to nibble at his apparently sensitive bones.

His breath was puffing against your shoulder as he clenched his teeth, hissing and whimpering.

You gave what you hoped was a seductive laugh as you whispered to him, “Bed?”

“Stars, yes,” he replied thickly, wrapping his arms around you before his sockets flashed brilliantly, sending you into a moment of confusion before you were in your room again, the bed at the back of your knees.

_ Oh no you don’t- _

You gripped him tightly, pushing him down onto the bed as roughly as you dared and crawling over him, taking note of how his sockets widened with surprise, his zygomatic bone flushing brightly.

Without hesitation, you claimed his mouth in a kiss, fumbling at his clothes as you licked at his teeth and sucked his tongue into your mouth.

Your fingers worked quickly as you dragged them over his body, sneaking into his shirt and subtly feeling for the pocket he kept his phone in.

_ Does he… does he even have any pockets? _

To your relief, you felt the solid object and you bit down a little harder on his collarbone, pulling the phone away simultaneously as Dream cried out loud, moaning your name with breathless abandon. 

Slipping the phone from his pocket, you shoved it under the pillow with the pretense of wrapping your arms around his neck, moving to press comforting kisses to his mouth.

“Too rough for you?” You purred, only to feel your insides quiver as he fixed a hungry stare on you.

_ It’s ok. I just have to pretend to like it, and then, I can call for help- _

His sockets were glowing brightly with power, and you could feel yourself slipping into bliss as he cupped your face and hissed into your ear, “Two can play at that game, Beloved~”

He leaned up and you cried out loud as he sank his teeth into your shoulder, sucking down on your shoulder and laving his tongue over your bruised flesh.

“Like that?” he snickered and you whimpered. You really didn’t  _ want to like it. God, how you didn’t want to admit that you liked it. _

A powerful burst of pleasure was soaking through the bruise he’d left on you, leaking into your skin like warm sunbeams. 

He was gripping your body possessively, moving your skirt out of the way as he reached to your folds, which were starting to become slick with arousal.

“Looks like you need a little more.” He smirked and suddenly, you were flipped to your hand and feet, your upper body pressed to the bed while he gripped your hips and raised them up, dragging his tongue along your slit slowly and teasingly.

_ It’ll be ok, he’ll finish and then, I can sneak into the bathroom and- _

Your train of thought was thoroughly derailed as he reached around your thighs to flick your pearl while his tongue swept into your opening, lapping against your walls firmly.

“D-Dream!” You squealed as he teased your  _ other _ opening, teasing the tight ring of muscle.

His tongue retracted as he chuckled.

“Too soon? That’s ok, we can work up to that~”

His tongue lashed back out against your pussy and you gripped the sheets beneath you as your stomach tightened with a growing  _ need to release- _

“DREAM!” 

Your voice tore from your throat as it struck you unexpectedly.

Dream had  _ flicked  _ your pearl with a particular pressure and it had tossed you head-over-heels over the edge.

Dream chuckled softly as he felt your body shudder with stimulation.

“Such a  _ sweet _ girl you are,” he murmured, pulling you against his body as he laid down with you, kissing along your shoulder, he murmured, “Would you like to come make dinner with me?”

In the midst of your hazy thoughts, you saw your opportunity, and you seized it.

“Actually, Dream, could you give me a few minutes? I feel, heh, a little tired after that. Just let me nap a little bit and then I’ll come help.”

Dream nodded softly, “Of course, take as long as you would like. Anything you want for dinner in particular?”

“Hmm, well.” you wracked your brains for something that you felt would take him a  _ while  _ to make.

“I’ve never had lobster. Always wanted to try it though.”

“As you wish.” Dream pressed his teeth down against your shoulder again and you gave a breath of relief as he finally left you  _ alone _ .

Moving as quickly as you could, you grabbed the phone from under the pillow and hurried into the bathroom.

Opening up his phone, you were relieved to find that it wasn’t locked. To your  _ horror _ , there wasn’t a number pad. Only a list of contact names.

You furrowed your brow before tentatively selecting “Ink”.

The phone rang and you held your breath.

“Dream!  _ Bon jour, mon ami _ , and how is life for you? I haven’t heard from you in  _ weeks! _ Wait no, I literally saw you earlier today, didn’t I? _ Zut alors _ , I can’t remember, but no matter! How are you?”

Your eyes widened.  _ It was the same voice as before, when you’d called on your phone. _

“I don’t know who you are, but please, you have to help me.” You spoke slowly and seriously. “Dream took me and he’s holding me hostage. Please, you have to help me. I just want to go home.”

“... Dream, are you pranking me?” The voice laughed, adding with a tsking sound, “You’ve been spending too much time with Blue!”

And then the line went dead, along with your hopes. You gulped loudly, and decided to try another number. This time, you tried the number labeled “Blue”, frowning as you hoped that maybe the apparent trickster could take some responsibility for Ink not believing you.

However, the number didn’t even ring, instead giving a strange whine of static.

You hung up, moving onto the next number.

“Cross, huh? Fucking please,  _ please,” _ You begged softly under your breath, aware that you were running out of time.

The phone rang and you bit your lip, your stomach turning as it kept ringing… and ringing… you were just losing hope when suddenly, you heard the line pick up.

A tired, deadpan voice spoke with irritation and confusion.

“Dream, I thought we agreed it wasn’t a good idea to talk anymore.”

“This isn’t Dream. My name is (Y/N), and I’m being held  _ hostage _ by Dream in his castle. Please, please, you have to help me, he won’t let me go back home, I-”

“That’s not possible.” 

You felt like you’d been punched in the gut as Cross continued, his voice angry, “I don’t know who you are, but Dream  _ wouldn’t _ do that to anyone.”

“Oh really?” Your voice was bitter as you snarled, “Does he have you under his spell too? If you don’t believe me, ask him why he’s keeping a human in his castle.”

“For starters, he  _ has _ no castle. Dream wouldn’t harm a soul. If anything, if  _ you’re _ with him, you’re a danger to his well being. And I  _ promise _ , if you’ve hurt him in  _ any _ way, your life is forfeit.”

“No, please, you  _ have _ to listen to me, I  _ thought _ Dream was a good guy when I met him, I-”

You heard the door to the bedroom open and you quickly hung up the phone, slipping it into your pocket as you hurriedly pulled your pants down, pretending that you were peeing as you called out to Dream, “I’ll be out in a moment!”

“That’s ok, (Y/N), I was just looking for my phone…”

Your blood froze in your veins as you hurried through the motions of peeing before standing up and joining him in the bedroom.

“Let me help you look for it!” You smiled sweetly at him, even as you felt sweat trickle down your spine.

Somehow, you managed to slip the phone into the blankets when he glanced under the bed, and you grinned as you pulled it out for him to see.

“Oh, here it is! It must have slipped out of your pocket when we were… you know…” You blushed, and he gave you a cheeky grin.

“We did get a  _ little _ rowdy, didn’t we?”

He pulled you into his arms and pressed a slow kiss against your cheek, moving to kiss your shoulder and you shivered as you felt his warm breath caress your skin.

“Dinner is nearly ready; would you like to come help set the table?”

“Sure!” 

Relief was flooding your body. Somehow, you’d managed to steal his phone and return it without him knowing or suspecting that you had taken it.

As you followed him to the kitchen, the full weight of your situation began to fully settle over you.

You couldn’t call anyone. And no one was coming to save you. Dream wasn’t going to take you home, and you felt despair mount as you recalled trying to find out how he left his realm to begin with.

His influence over this place was probably what was keeping you from fully exploring his castle… but maybe… maybe if you  _ removed him _ from existence, that would change?

A chill went down your back as you glanced over at him. He was shorter than you, and you knew he was strong, but, if you caught him off guard, maybe-

“The lobster is done, all we have to do is make the salad and set the table.” Dream smiled softly.

“I can make the salad.” You replied quickly, a plan formulating in your mind. All doubts were pushed solidly from your mind as your resolve grew. You were going to have a last meal, and then, you were either going to  _ go home, or you would die trying. And either way, you weren’t going to let Dream have the upperhand in this. _

A bitter taste spread in your mouth as you glanced at the skeleton out of the corner of 

You hadn’t  _ wanted _ it to come to this. This was  _ his _ fault for kidnapping you and refusing to take you home.

_ He _ had forced your hand.

With this train of thought settling in your belly, you felt a sense of calm as you took your place by his side and helped him finish dinner, chopping up some of the veggies for the salad with a very large, sharp knife. Your grip on the handle tightened ever so slightly as you watched him setting the table, looking back at you with a smile as he served up the finished lobster on his plate and yours.

When his back was turned, you wiped the knife off and tucked it into the pocket of your dress, pretending to return it to the drawer before you joined him at the table.

He sat down with you, chuckling in what seemed like a nervous manner as he added softly, “Maybe next time, we can make dinner together. Won’t that be fun?”

“Yeah. I’d love to.” You replied with a coy smile, adding in what you hoped was a teasing voice, “Don’t wear me out next time, or you’re going to have to do all the cooking!”

Dream flushed with excitement at the mention of a  _ next time. _

“Heh, of course, (Y/N).”

As you picked up your silverware, you could feel Dream’s eyes on you, following your movements as you slowly stabbed some of your salad and brought it to your mouth.

Uncomfortable, you looked at him, chewing the flavorful vegetation before swallowing nervously.

_ Does he know? Does he suspect? _

“Aren’t you going to eat too, Dream?”

“Oh, yes, heh, I just… You’re so beautiful. It’s hard to take my eyes off you.” Dream replied with a wistful sigh, turning back to his plate.

You internally breathed a sigh of relief as you continued to pick at your salad, unable to bring yourself to eat the lobster. Your stomach was churning, but you didn’t dare to go without food. You’d need energy for what you intended to do…

“Aren’t you going to try the lobster?” Dream asked, looking at you curiously.

You swallowed, putting a hand to your stomach.

“I… I’m sorry, Dream, but… I’m really not feeling too good.”

He immediately became concerned, standing up and pulling one of his gloves off to feel your forehead.

“Hmmm… you don’t have a fever…”

“I… can you take me to bed? I think I just need to sleep.” You admitted softly, feeling adrenaline spike through your body as you set your plan in motion.

Dream swept you into his arms carefully, in spite of your protests that you could walk.

“Just let me take care of you, Beloved.”

You didn’t argue with him, allowing him to hold you in his arms.

The fact that he was  _ so strong _ made you worry about what you intended to do, but you steadied your heart.

_ You couldn’t just give up now. Not like this. _

Dream carefully pushed the door open and settled you into bed.

“Oh (Y/N), I’m so sorry you feel sick.” he murmured, “Maybe I can use my magic to make you feel better.”

Before you could reply, he’d laid his hands on your shoulder and forehead and a gentle golden glow leaked from his aura, flowing and soaking into your body. You could tell  _ immediately _ that his magic was affecting your mood, and it  _ frightened you. _

“D-Dream, I, I feel a little better. Could you get me a cup of water?”

“Anything for you, Beloved.” Dream smiled, looking relieved as he turned his back.

That was when you reached into your pocket for the knife, hurriedly slipping from the bed and coming up behind him.

You grabbed him under his arms and held the knife against his neck with a decisive, fluid motion.

“Listen very closely, Dream.” You hissed into his temporal lobe. “You’re going to take me home  _ right the fuck now. _ And you’re going to  _ leave me alone _ , or I will send your head  _ rolling. _ Got it?”

Dream didn’t move. He didn’t even flinch when you grabbed him.

A moment of silence fluttered through the room, and you felt sweat drip down your spine.

“Dream, did you hear what I sa-”

“Oh (Y/N),” his voice cut you off, and you  _ hated _ that he sounded  _ so disappointed. _

“I had  _ really hoped _ that you wouldn’t do this. You were being  _ such a good girl for me. _ ”

Your blood felt like ice.  _ He had known-? _

Your grip on him tightened.

“I don’t give a  _ shit _ what you think, Dream. You’ve tried my patience, and I’m done playing your games. Take me home or I’m gonna  _ use this knife _ .”

“Go ahead. Do it. Cut off my head.” He sounded so  _ amused _ , and your brow wrinkled with confusion and a sick feeling.

You steadied your arms and snarled, “You’re  _ not _ the one making demands here-”

“I think,” Dream reached up and you gasped as he touched you with his bare phalanges. An instant spark had you melting, your stomach and body turning to jelly as he pried your grip from his body with ease. 

He turned to you, amused. “I think you’ve  _ seriously _ misjudged me. But that’s ok,” His expression dipped with smug self-satisfaction, “I’m quite used to being  _ underestimated.” _

You felt so  _ weak _ as his grip tightened before releasing you. His sockets were glowing again, shimmering with powerful light and you gasped as he walked away from you, sitting down at the edge of the bed, he smirked.

“Let me tell you what’s going to happen.”

His voice was lilting softly into your ears, sending your mind blank and your body hot with yearning.

All the anger and frustration was leaking out of you as you stumbled towards him, dropping the knife on the ground.

Dream gave an insidious chuckle. It sounded so  _ wrong _ in his melodic voice.

“Well, maybe I don’t  _ need _ to tell you what’s going to happen. You seem to already know.”

You fell to your knees before him, blindly reaching for his clothes.

He purred as you fumbled with his belt, trembling with a very dry mouth. You hardly registered the cold, marble floor beneath your knees, all you knew was that  _ you had to have him. _

Your sight was hazy, and time seemed to blur.

A sour and sweet taste, like apples, filled your mouth, and you suckled it down as Dream gave a very enthusiastic moan. 

“Oh yessss,” He hissed, tangling his bared phalanges into your hair, “Oh, such a  _ good girl _ !” 

He groaned as you clutched at his pelvis, pulling his cock deeper into your mouth while you moaned wantonly.

He settled himself back, leaning on his elbows as he watched your head bob at his apex, a sultry grin spreading over his skull while his wings manifested.

“Oh  _ Beloved, _ I’m so sorry it’s had to come to this. I  _ hoped _ you would warm up to me, so you could do this of your own will, but,” He tsked and narrowed his eyes, “ _ You’ve really forced my hand this time, you know!” _

In your haze, you were swallowing around him, lapping against his cock with your tongue and hoarsely grunting every time his tip would strike the back of your throat.

He was panting now, peering at you with one socket closed while he rasped, “If you would go a little faster, (Y/N)?”

You obeyed, choking on the substantial length in your mouth while he sat back up, his sweet breath huffing against your hair.

You  _ wanted _ him to touch you, to bring you pleasure, but he refrained, watching you instead as his pleasure began to build up.

“Hmmmm, so good. Ah, yes, just like that!” He was thrusting into your mouth, giving sharp grunts, and suddenly, you could feel his cock pulse before warmth flooded your mouth.

Instead of allowing you to pull back, he tangled his phalanges in your hair, forcing you to swallow every drop as he thrust lazily into your mouth.

Finally letting you go, he allowed you freedom to pull back and breath.

You gasped for breath, still hazy as arousal dripped from between your thighs.

“Still hungry, Beloved?” Dream grinned. “I wish I could help you, but you’ve been very troublesome.”

He tapped his phalange against his mandible in thought as he surveyed your weak, quivering form.

His sockets flashed again and you stifled a cry of agony as your pussy clenched on nothing. You were  _ so aroused _ , it was painful. Weakly, you reached to your crotch, but he shook his head, tsking.

“No, no, (Y/N). I never said you could  _ touch yourself.” _ A wicked smile split his skull and he snickered.

“Take off your clothes.”

Trembling, you reached for your skirt and pushed it from your hips, allowing the silky garment to flutter to the floor. Dream gazed at you hungrily as you then crossed your arms down and pulled your shirt up over your head, tossing the blouse to the ground.

You shivered and he purred at you.

“You look so  _ cold _ . Why don’t you come here.”

Hazy and weeping with desire, you crawled towards him, broken and begging.

“Dream, please, I’ll be good,” You babbled, “Please, I just, I  _ need it.” _

“Hmm, you need what? Be specific, (Y/N).”

“I need release!” You begged.

He snorted.

“Why should I give it? You literally threatened to  _ kill me.  _ Rather cruel of you, after all I’ve done for you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, p-please Dream.”

He smirked as he pointed to his already rock-hard cock, licking his teeth and sneering.

“You’re not going to touch yourself. If you want to get off, you’re gonna do it with  _ my cock _ and nothing else.”

You nodded eagerly, licking your lips as you crawled towards him, straddling his smaller body.

He took in the sight of you with an avaricious gaze, grinning as you reached down to grab his cock and push it against your folds.

Your pussy was so slick, you almost had trouble lining him up.

He gave a sharp thrust, splitting your walls with a quick movement and threw you off balance.

You half-fell forward, catching yourself with his ribcage.

He stifled a moan, and chuckled.

“Handsy, are you? That’s, heh, that’s ok, you can touch me all you want,  _ Beloved.” _

You used him as leverage as you settled him inside you before slowly beginning to grind against him.

A whimper tore from you as you felt his magic pulse and spark inside you.

Dream never took his gaze off you as he reached up to run his hands over your body, pinching your skin and tickling your belly softly, grinning as you clutched at his sternum with a huffing gasp.

“D-Dream!”

“What are you stopping for?” He chuckled, his eyes half lidded as he licked his teeth and blew gently at your face, “You’ll never get off at that rate. Come on, (Y/N); cum on my cock. I know you want to~”

You narrowed your gaze as he grinned up lazily at you, the golden gleam of his sockets shining like evening light.

Your body was slickened with the sweat of your effort as you moved with purpose, trying to obey his command. 

Within your walls, you could feel him stretching you apart and throbbing inside you. As you shifted, thrusting against him and huffing, he grazed a  _ sensitive _ region inside you that had you yelping with a muffled voice.

You repeated the motion and he groaned aloud, watching you through half-lidded sockets as you set a steady pace, stroking that  _ same _ spot again and again.

Your grasp on his sternum tightened and he bit back a hum of pleasure.

With each push forward, you could feel your abdomen tightening, your toes tingling as your nerves were stimulated.

A rumble vibrated through your body and you vaguely realized that Dream was  _ purring _ , his bones rattling and sending delicious sensations into your pussy.

The sense of being  _ overwhelmed by your own pleasure was overtaking you, and you shunted your hips forward as you chased your end, throwing back your head wildly as your lips parted with a desperate cry. _

The warmth of your orgasm washed over you, and Dream drank it all up, cooing at you as he reached up to cup your face in his phalanges.

“That’s a good girl, did you enjoy my cock?”

You gave a broken nod, sobbing as your pleasure washed over you in ebbing waves.

“Tell me,” he prodded, “Tell me how much you enjoyed my cock.”

“I,” Your voice broke with a sob as you choked on your own saliva for a moment. “It felt so good, Dream. You feel  _ so good inside me.” _

Dream grinned as he stroked your cheeks, giggling softly. “Tell me, (Y/N), are you sorry for being an ungrateful little girl?”

You couldn’t speak, you only nodded and you could feel his length  _ hardening _ inside of you again.

With a flap of his wings, he propelled himself forward, flipping you to your back as he hovered over you. The wash of his power was overwhelming, and you gave a cry as he pinned your wrists down.

“You belong to  _ me _ .” He snarled, “That gentle little soul of yours? It’s  _ mine _ . Your smile? No one else can see it.”

He bent down, whispering into the shell of your ear as he slowly began to thrust inside you, bottoming out inside your already very sore pussy.

“Now and forever, (Y/N). I let you go once, and I’m  _ never letting you go again _ .”

Your voice rose as he snapped his pelvis against you. Lost in a fog of bliss, you could only cry out and sob as he claimed every part of you.

The fog gave way to darkness, and you vaguely felt him gathering you in his arms, wrapping his silky wings around you as he kissed away your tears and covered your naked body with a blanket.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

_ Your mind was spinning like a carousel as you wandered down the same hallway over and over. It seemed like no matter how many corners you turned, or what door you opened, the hallway never changed. _

_ Light streamed in from impossible windows, and your attempts to open or break the windows proved futile. _

_ Your face twisted with anguish as your purposeful tread became a desperate run. _

_ You had the vague impression that you were like a hamster in a wheel, never once actually moving from the spot that you were in as your soul cried out in anguish. _

_ You flung another door open with tears streaming down your face, and you paused in surprise. _

_ At last, there was something different. _

_ Instead of the hallway, you had entered a room that reminded you of a chapel. There was an isle in front of you, cutting through lines of pews. At the end of the isle was a stained glass window, depicting a gorgeous tree. You stepped closer, drawn to the image in the glass. _

_ The tree seemed to hold two kinds of fruit. One one half, golden orbs peered from emerald leaves, reminiscent of apples. _

_ On the other half of the tree, dark, poisonously sapphire fruit dripped from the blackened leaves. _

_ Your eyes narrowed at the figures that stood beneath the branches, one on either side of the trunk. _

_ You felt your mouth fall open with surprise. _

_ Both of them were skeletons. But the one one the side with the golden fruit, you knew him. _

_ His name formed soundlessly on your lips, and suddenly, you felt a presence behind you. _

“It’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.”

Chills were going down your spine as you turned, but there was  _ no one behind you. _

_ Cold sweat dripped down your skin as you turned back to the stain glass window, only to gaze right into the golden sockets of Dream. _

_ His twisted grin stretched and he seized your hands. Your body felt completely numb in his presence, and his expression went arrogant as he whispered, “ _ We’ll be together forever, Beloved; until Death do us part.”

_ His words rang aloud with a strange reverb, and your vision went blurry, even as you gasped for breath and- _

_ - _ You startled awake, gulping mouthfuls of air even as you struggled to untangle yourself from the blankets. Sweat drenched your entire body, and you found yourself tumbling from bed as you blinked desperately.

To your relief, you were alone once again. But the relief was short-lived when you realized that you were  _ trapped here. _

There was no way that you would ever escape. Dream wasn’t going to let you go, and he was your way in and out.

Your stomach sank and a hollow sob choked you as you struggled to redress yourself, feeling sickened by the fact that you were still naked and messy from the night before. Dream had left his essence inside you and all over you, like an abandoned toy.

_ It was like you were nothing more than his dirty rag for him to use and throw away… why couldn’t he just throw you away and leave you alone? _

This was your life now. You were nothing more than Dream’s toy from this point on.

Your heart sank further and you listlessly stood up, wandering to the window, you looked out.

The sun was shining so brilliantly within the cerulean sky and you could almost hear the song of birds from outside.

Your mind went back to your life back home. Did anyone really miss you? A tight feeling in your throat had you sucking in breath and before you knew it, you were crying.

Tears traced down your cheeks and your chest heaved with sobs as you curled down in the corner, crying softly.

How the hell had this happened to you?

_ And more importantly, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to submit to him like he wants you to, or are you going to spit in his face?  _

You paused at the voice that thrummed inside you and the tears slowly ceased as a singular burning thought traced your mind.

_ You know what you have to do.  _ ~~_ You have to jump. _ ~~

Slowly, shakily, you stood to your feet. Resolve was pooling in your stomach and you squeezed your hands into fists.

This wasn’t how you were going to live. You knew that without a doubt. Your lips were pressed together in a thin line and you slowly opened the door of your room.

You had no idea where Dream was, but your movements were hurried as you made your way to the kitchen.

It didn’t take you long to get there.

You didn’t think as you scrambled for the drawers, reaching in and pulling out a knife. 

It gleamed in a melancholy light at you, and you suppressed a sob.

_ It won’t be hard. This could be your choice. The first real choice since you’d arrived here. _

You held the knife against your wrist.

And your body locked up.

You struggled to move and instantly, you knew why your body wasn’t responding to your command.

_ I was too late. _

“(Y/N), what were you thinking?” Dream’s scolding voice serrated into your ears, and he came around from behind you, his sockets flashing as he took the knife from you.

You watched with astoundment as the gleaming instrument vanished within his grasp and he looked at you with a deeply distressed expression.

“So, you really  _ hate me that much _ , that you would rather end your own life than be with me?”

You glared at him.

“I don’t hate you, Dream, but I certainly  _ can’t stand to look at you, _ after what you’ve done to me. I don’t know what game you’ve been playing, but I’m sick of it. I will not allow you to just  _ toy _ with my emotions and my body  _ anymore _ . I would  _ rather _ die.”

“... I see.” Dream’s expression had gone eerily placid. His voice was cold as he acknowledged, “All I wanted to do was to save you from your own unhappiness.”

Your voice shook as you closed your eyes. Your heart felt like it was trying to climb out of your ribcage as you bit out, “I’m sick your  _ fake _ concern! I just want to go home and be  _ left alone.” _

“But (Y/N), there’s nothing  _ fake _ in what I want for you. I just want you to be  _ safe- _ ” His dulcet tones were creeping over you like iron chains. 

You could feel every syllable dragging on you and you glared, hissing, “STOP. TALKING.” 

It was as though you’d thrown a cold bucket of water over him. His shocked expression didn’t keep you from continuing to speak as you snarled out, “I never  _ asked _ for you to ‘save’ me. I never  _ asked _ you for anything, except that you take me home!”

You were sobbing now. All your strength felt as though it had been drained from you and you quivered before him.

You hated this feeling of  _ helplessness, _ and as you cried, Dream looked  _ stricken. _

“If… if that’s  _ really _ what you want…” He murmured softly.

Your eyes went wide as you looked at him wildly.

“R-really?”

“I hate seeing you so unhappy. I never imagined that would be how you felt with  _ me.  _ Yes, I’ll return you to your timeline…” He sounded so reluctant, and your heart absolutely  _ leapt. _

“Follow me.” Dream turned and you obeyed, keeping your distance slightly as he took you down a corridor.

Something in the back of your mind tapped against your shoulder, but you ignored it. The thought that you would finally be  _ free  _ was too overwhelming.

Your heart absolutely froze with consternation as you were led into the same room from your dream.

The chapel, with the strange stained glass window lay before you.

Dream turned to look back at you, and his teeth pulled into a frown.

“You’re the first person to see this room. Please, don’t touch anything, and follow me.”

Your stomach was churning, but you stubbornly clung to the hope that Dream wasn’t lying to you  _ again. _

He approached the wall beneath the stained glass window, and his sockets filled with light.

Starry runes appeared over the wall, creating what looked like a doorway and a metallic liquid leaked from the wall and swirled before pushing outwards, creating a mirror-like doorway.

You saw your reflection as well as Dream’s, before the image rippled and revealed your apartment.

“There.” Dream murmured, “Just step through there and you’ll be home.”

You took a deep breath before turning to look at him.

Your words felt thick in your mouth, but you spoke them anyways.

“Thank you, Dream. I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for.”

He smiled thinly at you.

“I appreciate the sentiment, (Y/N). Now go home.”

You turned and stepped through the doorway, your heart filled with hope.

A prickling over your shoulder struck you and darkness swallowed you whole.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Dream caught your body as you crumpled to the ground, passed out and dead to the world. The remnants of your hope, so pure and concentrated in that moment when you’d truly believed you were being set free, poured into him, and he shuddered with euphoria, his sockets glowing brilliantly with the addition to his power.

He gently tucked your hair behind your ear, looking at you with regret.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you,  _ My Beloved.”  _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

“ _ Bon jour, mon ami _ !” 

Dream looked up from his reverie, giving a patient smile as his artist friend, Ink, stepped unexpectedly from a portal on the ground.

Ink paused, looking at the pedestal that Dream stood in front of. The tattooed skeleton frowned with confusion and his brow scrunched with curiosity.

“Dream! Is… is that a human soul? Was that there before?” Ink tugged at his scarf, trying to jog his memory as Dream nodded.

“Of course it was, Ink! This is…” Dream’s voice faltered before he turned back to the pedestal. The soul inside was pulsing, warm and radiant, cased behind a glass-like magic barrier.

“This was a very special human. She couldn’t find happiness on her own, so, I brought her here.”

Ink tilted his skull, looking at the soul with curiosity.

“What made her so special that you would do such a thing?”

Dream gave a chuckle, and Ink felt his bones go oddly cold.

“She stood out from every other human, like a star in the dark _. Now, she’ll never be unhappy again.”  _

Ink marveled over the soul for a moment, before looking at Dream with a sheepish grin.

“It’s funny, the other day, my cell phone rang, but there wasn’t anyone on the other end.”

“Hmm, how curious. Perhaps it was Blue? Playing a prank on you?” Dream queried and Ink gave a snort.

“Non, it sounded like  _ you _ .”

“Oh!” Dream laughed, covering his face in embarrassment, “Yeah, I did prank call you. I was just, heh, bored, you know.”

Ink shook his head, grinning, “You’ll have to do better than that, Dream!”

Ink didn’t stay too long after that, feeling confusion over the soul that was encased behind the glass. Dream was very vague about the details of how he’d come into possession of it, but Ink didn’t worry too much about it. It was Dream after all; That was one skeleton who had  _ only _ good intentions.

Dream was left in the garden, gazing at your soul with adoration, placing his hand against the glass, he felt a tendril of uncertainty radiating from you. You were  _ frightened, unsure and even angry. _

He felt stung by those emotions and quickly stepped towards you, raising his hands and flooding the magical chamber with his aura.

You calmed, and pulsed in drunken bliss. He smiled in relief and exhaled before opening the case and pulling your soul into his palm, cradling you with love and affection.

His sockets flashed and he teleported to a room within his castle, one that was barren, save for a bed.

Lying on the bed was your body, warm and pulsing with life… but slumbering endlessly.

Dream stood before you with your soul pulsing in his hands and he murmured to you softly.

“I’m so sorry it had to be this way. I never meant to hurt you. But can’t you see?” He closed his sockets as he surrounded your soul with the magnitude of his power, washing you with the tide of his emotions.

“You ate from my garden. The moment you ate one of my apples, you tied yourself here. You  _ chose _ this.”

His sockets opened and they narrowed decisively.

_ “And I’ll never let you go again. You’re mine forever, (Y/N).” _

He felt distress pull at your mind, and he shivered at your uncertainty.

“Oh? Are you down again today?”

A playful leer broke out over his skull and he cradled your soul to his mouth, summoning his tongue before dragging the magic appendage over the surface of the culmination of your being.

He watched with delight as you writhed in your sleep, your breath becoming heavier with each lap of his tongue over the most intimate part of you.

With a gentle chuckle, he twirled your heart over the tip of his finger before opening his maw and slowly enveloping you like your soul was a piece of candy for him to suck on.

Your breath hitched, and he could smell fluids gush from between your legs in arousal.

Well, your body had needs… who was he to deny you what you wanted?

Carefully swirling his tongue around your soul, he climbed over the top of you, parting your legs and hiking your skirt up over your hips.

He smiled at you softly, his cheek bulging slightly from housing your soul.

Spitting you out, he cupped your soul in his palms before allowing you to hover over your body.

“Would you like for me to pleasure you today, Beloved?”

He chuckled as your soul quivered in anticipation and he lowered his skull against your inner thighs, slowly dragging his slick tongue over your skin. Where he touched you, goosebumps formed over your skin, and your heart pulsed. 

He could feel your body radiating with need as he increased his touching. His sockets flashed and your soul started to leak with fluids, dripping over your exposed crux. He grinned and licked the liquid condensation of your human trait off your body before delving further along your seam, finally tracing your lips with his tongue.

Your voice hummed from your throat, and you babbled softly in your slumber.

Dream groaned throatily as he coaxed you into a gentle orgasm, reveling in the way your body seized up before going lax with bliss again. He couldn’t wait to visit you in your REM state, where you were truly putty in his hands.

He wouldn’t have chosen this end for the two of you, but it was the only way he could ensure that you would never leave him.

“We’ll be together forever, Beloved; until Death do us part.”

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The air was quiet and tense as Cross sat down heavily, tossing his phone to the table with a grunt.

His expression was stoic and grim, belying the thoughts that raged within his mind.

Just what had that call been about? How the fuck did a human discover him and…  _ how did they know Dream? _

He bit at his tongue, his teeth glinting slightly as he stood and paced his room restlessly, half turning to look towards the door with a grunt.

Even if he could take leave to investigate… was it any of his business? Dream had parted with him with such finality…

The thought of Dream at the mercy of  _ a human _ however, plagued Cross, and he slowly reached for his phone, putting it back in his pocket as resolve began to gather in his soul….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you chose this.


End file.
